


Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai (I Don't Have Many Friends)

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Anime Fan Fic [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Misunderstandings, Weirdness, more to come later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob is a transfer student that has no friends through misunderstanding.<br/>Frank is a Class President that has no friends though isolation.<br/>Gerard is the most popular student that has no friends becasue everyone assumes he does.</p><p>Three different people, one thing in common.</p><p>They all want a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenton/gifts).



> Congratulations once again to _***Fenton***_ for being the first contest winner in **Fruits Basket**! I hope you enjoy your fic! ^-^
> 
> For all those that are looking for porn, this is not your fic. This is a sweet story about three characters who band together for one cause: friendship. Does this mean there will be no smut? Fuck no, this is me your talking about! Like I would let that opportunity go? Hello **Honey Honey Boy? ^0^**
> 
>  
> 
> This is just gonna build for a bit and Bob is the one that is going to shine the most. This is still a Frerard make no mistake. Oh and nothing really deviant, so sorry Way and Fraycest lovers, not this time. Wait a bit after **Bondage Mansion** is over I will get back to you...unless one of you wins one of my contests in **Fruits Basket** , then we can talk. ^0^
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah, the main character in the anime is a blonde with two tones, which is rare in the world of anime. I thought of Bob right away! So please enjoy and let me know what you think! ^-^

_***Bob***_

”No, they are so cute, you just have to see them for yourself.”

”Okay after school we will go and…”

”*Sigh*”

”We’re sorry!”

Bob watches as the two frightened girls give him a wide birth and run down the hall away from him

”*Sigh*”

He sighs again, yet another misunderstanding. He cannot help that his hair is a strange color naturally. It is blonde at the roots and darkens at the ends. It is his real hair color too. No one thinks so though, they think he dyes it that way and therefore he must be some kind of juvenile delinquent. Because of this misunderstanding, almost everyone in the school is afraid of him. Bob does dress a little different than the other boys. He chooses to keep his sleeves rolled up and kind of refuses to wear his blazer, whatever, the teachers are even too scared to say anything to him. He guesses something good can come from irrational fears. He also wears capris style pants that show his ankles and calves. No socks either. Bob is a bit of a beach bum, but it is a comfortable thing to be. Bob makes his way to the classroom. He is hoping to get a few minutes alone to just relax and write. He goes to open the door when he hears a voice.

”Is someone talking on their cell phone?”

Bob wonders out loud before carefully opening the door a little. He jumps back in surprise when he sees the Class President leaning against the wall and smiling as he engages in conversation with someone out of sight. Bob tries to think of what his name was again, Frank Ero or something. Bob is more surprised that he is smiling. He never seems to in class. It is not that he is brooding, but he has a far off look on his face and never seems to talk to anyone. Bob is the same way, but for a different reason of course. He continues to watch the conversation and notices that Frank is excited when he talks, and he uses his hands to animate what he is conversing about. He stops and laughs and Bob assumes the other person said something amusing. Suddenly he feels weird watching from the door. He straightens up and prepares to open the door and enter the classroom properly.

”Yeah, so I said to him…”

Bob opens the door and Frank stops talking. He looks at Bob, and Bob looks back at him. There is no one else in the classroom. Bob walks in and looks around. Frank has the look on his face that he has in class. Bob remembers a story he once read where the hero discovered that the heroine could talk to ghosts. He fought an epic battle to save her and in the end they fell in love. That is absurd though, Bob is not going to fall in love with Frank. Not that he thinks it is wrong. Live and live you know? But, guys are not his cup and tea and he is alright with that. Frank watches him as he cases the room. When he is sure that there is no one there and Frank is not sporting a cell phone, he turns to him, takes a breath, and asks.

”Can you see ghosts or something?”

”Uh…what?”

”You know ghosts? Can you see them and talk to them or something?”

”Uh, ghosts don’t exist.”

Frank goes to leave, but Bob can’t leave it alone.

”So then who were you talking to just now?”

Frank stills and Bob swears that he is blushing. Frank turns to him and barely meets his eye.

”Y-Y-You saw that?”

”Yeah, so who were you talking to?”

Frank takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with Bob. He has a look of fierce determination in them and Bob is mentally pushed back by it.

”I was talking to Max…my…childhood friend.”

”But there is no one here.”

Frank huffs and folds his arms across his chest.

”Okay, so you know how you can play air guitar?”

”Yeah?”

”Well Max is sort of an air friend.”

”So he isn’t real?”

”Oh no, he is real alright, right Max?”

Bob looks where Frank is directing his conversation and still sees nothing. He does notice that Frank has relaxed again though.

”We were just talking about the time we were in middle school and went to the carnival together. We had so much fun!”

Frank starts giggling after that and Bob is still not sure what to make of the surreal situation.

”Guys were hitting on us left and right including a certain hot new teacher and…”

”That never happened, you went to the carnival alone!”

”Why would anyone go to a carnival alone, it would be boring and lonely and..”

”Ah ha, you just admitted that you did!”

”Strike what I just said and…what are you staring at now?”

Bob sighed and put his satchel down. He started to pull his notebook and pen out.

”You should make some real friends, not air ones.”

Bob goes and sits on a desk near where Frank is leaning. He places his arms behind and to the side and leans back on them.

”Don’t you think I would have done that a long time ago if I could?”

Bob smirks and looks up at him.

”I know how you feel.”

Frank turns to face him now.

”Wait a minute, aren’t you that transfer student that is always alone?”

”I’ve been here for a month now, thank you. I think it qualifies me to have another title.”

What’s your name?”

”Robert Bryar.”

”Well Bobby, I don’t think you of all people have a right to tell me to make friends when you clearly have none after being here for a month yourself.”

”Already using my nickname huh?”

”Besides, I like Max.”

”But he is not real!”

”Yes he is! To me he is! Max is brilliant, sweet, good looking, kind, considerate, fun, and…he would never betray me.”

Bob looked at Frank. He realized that Frank had just revealed something personal about himself to Bob.

”Making friends is not easy for everyone.”

”I wonder how one makes friends?”

Bob looks out the window at the club activates that are being run after school. He sees groups of girls and guys standing together and chatting.

”Didn’t you have any in your old school.”

Bob turns back to Frank

”Of course I did.”

”And now?”

”They said they would write.”

”Sounds very one sided to me.”

Bob nods in agreement as he turns back to the window and sees a group of guys laughing as another cracks a joke. They look really happy. Bob longs for that kind of happiness sometimes.

”Besides, what does friendship really mean anyway? If two people talk to each other does that make them friends or do they have to acknowledge each other as friends first?”

Bob listens closely to Frank’s thoughts surfacing in the form of an actual conversation to another person that is not in his mind. He is talking to Bob.

”For that matter if they never speak again after they consent to friendship, does that mean that they are still friends?”

”Well according to your first idea that would make us friends already.”

”Yeah, and we know that isn’t true…I mean.”

”I get what you mean, don’t worry.”

”How does one make friends anyway?”

”You are asking me the same questions that I ask Frank.”

”I am fine being alone. I don’t need others around me.”

”Why not join a club? That seems to be an easy way to make friends.”

"It’s already almost winter, most of the interpersonal relationships will be formed. Besides would you let someone in who is only interested in friendship and not what the club's interest are?”

Bob was still trying to decipher why Frank just didn’t say friendships, but maybe he liked to use big words. Interpersonal? Fuck .50 words.

”No, that is true, but…”

Bob stopped in mid sentence because Frank got this look over his eyes. He looked up and Bob.

”A club.”

”What?”

A smile spreads over Frank’s face and he quickly grabs his satchel and tosses it over his shoulder. He runs out the door.

”See you around Bobby.”

”Bye Frank”

Bob sits there puzzled about Frank’s reaction and then reflects on their conversation as he grabs his notebook and a pen. He begins to write.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Ago***_

Bob is late, he got on the wrong bus and therefore missed the first bell. He is dressed in his new uniform of the new school that he just transferred to. The blazer hangs heavy on his shoulders as his shirt sticks to his sweaty chest. He races into the building and up to his first class. He opens the door a little more abruptly than he meant to and startles the class and the teacher in mid lesson.

”*pant pant* Sorry, I’m late. *wheeze* Robert Bryar, transfer student *gasp* from…ugh.”

Bob loses his footing and it seems like he lunges at the teacher. She backs up scared, and he realizes how disheveled he must look. He makes his way to his desk listening to the murmurs of the students.

”He looks like a trouble maker.”

”Bet he did time in juvie.”

”Wonder if he was in a gang?”

”Probably got kicked out for assault.”

Bob sighs as he takes his seat. Great, a bad first impression, just what he needed. Bob opens his satchel and realizes that he is missing his text book for the class. He looks over at the girl sitting next to him. Before he can say anything, her eyes grow wide and she quickly gives him her book and moves her desk away to share with another girl. Great, now it looks like he extorted the book. Bob sighs again. He knows how the rumor mill works, so he is not surprised to hear his name whispered in the hallways by the end of the day.

_***Time Stamp: Present Day Evening, Bob’s home.***_

Bob is just preparing dinner. It is pretty extravagant considering he is not cooking for anyone special. He thinks about Frank and the conversation they had. Bob muses how Frank jumped right into calling him Bobby. It has been a long time since someone used that nickname. It felt familiar and kind of nice. Bob cracks a smile as he stirs the stew and adds it to the table of good things to eat.

_***School Next Day***_

Bob watches Frank in class as the teacher drones on about algebra and other boring math facts. He only spoke this morning during the classannouncements. Frank does not speak to anyone personally except the teachers and the students around him seem to ignore him in the same respect. Bob wonders if this was always his normal routine. When class ends, Bob looks up and finds Frank standing next to his desk.

”Bobby, come with me please.”

”Uh, okay.”

The whole class falls into gasps and hushed whispers that the Class President spoke to the juvenile delinquent and called him Bobby! Bob rolls his eyes and follows Frank out.

”So all the paperwork is being set as we speak.”

”Wait what paperwork?”

”For the new club.”

”Well a new club has no relationships established, so starting off fresh has two meanings, but what club are you talking about?”

”The Good Neighbor Club.”

Bob listens as Frank drones on about being helpful and respectful and doing God’s work and all Bob can think is who would swallow this drivel. He must have said it out loud though because Frank stops walking and talking and turns around to face him.

”Anyone would believe it on the committee as long as I stuck God in it somewhere. Religion is something that they cannot ignore, nor can they question. It is a deal breaker.”

”Interesting. So what does the Good Neighbor club do?”

”Makes new friendships of course. This way people will come to us and it will be easier.”

”I see, well good luck with the club and…”

”Why are you talking like that?”

”Like what?”

”Like you’re not a member.”

”Because I’m not?”

”Of course you are, you’re a co-founder. I put your application in after you left.”

”Wait what!?”

”Welcome to the Good Neighbor club co-founder Bobby!”

Bob went flush.

_***Frank***_

Frank unlocked the lounge with the key he was given. He walked into the pleasantly lit room and put down his satchel. A grumbling Bob followed him. There was something about this boy that he could not put his finger on. Why the others were so afraid of Bob, Frank could not understand.

”So who said we could use this room?”

”Our moderator said it was okay.”

”And who is that?”

”Michael Way. He is one of the students who lives in the on-campus dorms.”

”Okay so we have a room and a moderator, how do we add members?”

Frank pulls out a hand made poster and passes it to Bob. Bob looks at it and frowns.

”How can anyone understand what the club is about from this?”

”Ugh Bobby, you are so weak minded, read between the lines.”

Bob looks carefully and sure enough, there is, “Friends wanted and needed” hidden in the message. Bob looks up at Frank, and Frank has a surge of pride.

”Students who really want to make friends will see the hidden message and understand. Call it an elitist move.”

”I just call it sneaky.”

”Nevertheless Bobby, it will work, you’ll see.”

Bob and Frank go around the campus putting up the posters. They head back to the club room afterwards.

”You know Frank I was thinking. Do we really want to be friends with someone who can just figure out the poster?”

”You have a shallow way of thinking Bobby. That would not be the only reason to seek us out.”

”Yeah, but Frank…”

”Stop, just stop. You say my name like I was a stranger. Just call me Frankie.”

”What? I couldn’t, that is too familiar.”

”Yes you can, we are members of the same club now.”

”A-A-Alright F-F-F-Frankie.”

”See that wasn’t so bad right?"

Frank smiles at Bob and they continue their walk.

Frank and Bob are sitting, talking about club activities, when there is a knock at the door. Frank can see that Bob is surprised.

”See Bobby, our first potential member.”

”But we just put the posters up?”

Frank gets up to open the door followed by Bob. When he opens the door he wants to scream.

”Uh hi, is this the Good Neighbor club? I would like to be a member and...”

”Membership denied.”

Frank slams the door in the boy’s face and Bob reacts.

”Fuck Frankie, what are you doing? That was another boy out there and you just slammed the fucking door in his face?”

Frank is a bit taken back by Bob’s reaction. He has never heard someone curse like that. He gains his composure and answers him.

”So where were we on club activities?”

”Frank, what are you doing?”

Frank winced that Bob dropped the nickname. He sighed as the boy pounded on the door. Frank went to open it again.

”What the fuck man? I said I wanted to join and…”

”Popular fucks like you can just go to hell!”

Frank slams the door in his face again. Hey, he cursed? Wow that felt good too. Bob was still looking at him funny.

”You know him?”

”Of course not, do we Maxie?”

”Frankie.”

Frank sighed, at least he called him Frankie again.

”That was Gerard Way. Oldest son of the Chairman of the board of the school. He always has boys and girls following him, drooling and hanging onto his every word.”

”Is he related to our moderator?”

”Yeah, Michael is his little brother, but he is different than Gerard.”

”He has perfect hair, perfect skin, and the perfect body. He gets perfect grades, athletic, and everyone already loves him, so why would he need to join a friendship club?!”

Frank crosses his arms determined to make Bob understand, but Bob just shakes his head. Suddenly they hear a banging on the window. Gerard is out there looking in with his perfect face pressed into the glass. Bob goes and opens up the bay window doors.

”Are you guys going to stop fucking around and let me in, I said I wanted to join the club!”

”Membership is denied to those that are here to mock us!”

Frank pushed Bob out of the way and tries to close the window again. Gerard pushes back against Frank’s strength.

”I am not here to mock you, I saw the poster and-”

Frank doesn't stop pushing. There is no way Gerard Way would have even bothered to look at a poster for a club like this. Gerard pushes back hard and Frank falls backwards. Bob catches him as Gerard struggles to catch his breath.

”I want to join the club, I want to make friends too!”

*

*

*

”So I mean I am the perfect package right? Great hair, clear skin, toned body.”

”Bullshit that isn’t even your real hair color.”

”So? Girls can dye theirs, why can’t I dye mine?”

”That red is so out there, no one would ever think it was natural.”

”Oh as opposed to your black colored tangled rats nest.”

”At least mine is natural.”

”Nice and Easy #24 Black Beauty.”

Frank gasps, Gerard knows the number of the hair dye he uses! He watches Gerard smirk because he knows he’s right. Frank is about to retort with something when Bob coughs.

”So you said you were looking for friends?”

”Yeah and…”

”What about that entourage of people that follows you around?”

”Pshh, they're just doormats, and yes men. They only say what I want to hear. I want friends that will stand up to me and value their own opinions. I like a good argument now and then about something intellectual other than the latest fashion tips and who is fucking who, ya know?”

Frank can see that Bob is impressed and it pisses Frank off.

”So being perfect is only on the outside huh?”

”I like you, you’re smart for a juvenile delinquent. I may allow you to rub my feet.”

”What, why the fuck would I want to do that?”

”Well, all the boys that follow me like it when I let them do that.”

Gerard suddenly looks at Bob and makes a face. He rears back a bit.

”Ugh you pervert, you wanted to do more than that I bet. You have one of those weird foot fetishes! Sorry, I am not into that kinky shit!”

”Oh for fuck sake, I am neither a delinquent nor a pervert. I am just Bob.”

Gerard looks at Bob and nods. Bob looks at Frank and smiles.

”What’s so funny Bobby?”

”This, you guys. You will make perfect friends.”

”What!?”

Both boys cry out at the same time.

”Ugh, why would I want to be friends with a faker like him!?”

”Me? At least I admit that I color my hair!”

”You can’t deny it Candy Cane!”

”Ugh, you are so crude!”

_***Bob***_

Bob left the two boys bickering as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. If he thinks about it, the club is actually doing well. First day and they already have three members. It’s can’t get any worse than this, can it?


	2. Virtual Friends Are Just As Hard To Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Good Neighbors club has it's first real meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a challenge to adapt to words. It was a very visual episode, so I hope I did it justice. I know a few of you have watched this anime so I am counting on you to tell me if I did well or not. ^0^

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_

_***Bob***_

Bob walked into the meeting room to see Gerard sitting at the table looking bored.

”Hey Gerard.”

”Stop! Don’t you call Frank by his nick name?”

”Uh yeah.”

”Well use mine too otherwise it feels like you like him better”

”Uh okay…Gee.”

”Good, that’s better. Speaking of, where is the Hobbit?”

”Fuck off Dyejob.”

Bob watched Frank walk in with his satchel thrown over his shoulder and plop down on the sofa. Gerard threw daggers at him with his eyes and then crossed his arms and humphed.

”Hey Frank.”

”It’s Frankie, not Frank Bobby!”

”Uh right, so what’s up for today?”

Frank got up and walked to the head of the table. He opened his satchel and pulled out his PSP.

”Okay so I was at my family’s restaurant eating alone the other day and…”

”Wait you were eating alone?”

"ANYWAY…I saw these college kids were playing a game together using their PSPs.”

Frank put his down and Gerard picked it up.

”Monster Hunter?”

Frank snatched the console away from Gerard.

”Get your greasy fingers off my stuff!”

”My fingers are not fucking greasy Hobbit!”

”Ladies, please!”

Both boys scowled at Bob for saying that, but it stopped them from arguing and Frank continued.

”Yeah well I checked out the game and it has situations where playing with friends is helpful. Plus you can trade items and do quests together. It promotes friendship. So Monday, bring your PSP with you and we will play together.”

Both Bob and Gerard nodded and the meeting was adjourned. Bob left and headed to the store. He purchased the game for his PSP then headed home. Bob cooked again like he was making a feast for a family of six, but it was just him eating. He plugged the new game into his console and waited for it to load as he read the instructions. The game seemed fairly simple, you get armor and weapons and travel around looking for monsters. As simple as it sounded, it was not that easy and Bob spent most of the night struggling to gain any ranks. He finally quit at ten and went to bed,

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

_***Frank***_

The three met in the meeting room after school. Bob pulled his PSP out of a pink case that Frank thought was more Gerard’s taste. When Gerard pulled his out, Frank had to hold in a gasp. The case was black leather and had stickers on it from heavy metal bands. Frank saw that the console itself was a limited edition one that had the Punisher symbol on either side of it. The buttons were gold and the background was a cool metallic black. Frank was impressed, but there was no way that he was going to let Gerard know this. He heard Bob whistle when he saw it and listened to Gerard brag about the limited edition and how he just had to have it because he was such a fan of the comic book.

”All right, if Dyejob will stop wasting time, we can get started.”

”Fuck you hobbit.”

Frank heard Gerard mutter the insult under his breath, but ignored it. He took out his metallic blue PSP and placed it on the table.

”SO did everyone get a chance to look over the game this weekend?”

”Yeah, but I had lots of trouble with it so I am still only at Rank 1.”

”That’s okay. I made to Rank 3 so I can help you out.”

”Wow Frankie, I am impressed!”

”Thanks Bobby. It was not easy, but I…”

”I’m a Rank 6.”

”Holy Shit Gee really!?”

”Well I guess I am a genius at this game, as well as life. How perfect can I get?”

”Just how long did you play?”

”N-N-Not long, just a few hours.”

”Let me see.”

Frank ripped the console out of Gerard’s hands despite his protest.

”Hey fucker, give that back!”

Frank looked through his history and saw that Gerard had logged fifty three hours.

”What the fuck?! Fifty three hours?! What did you play all weekend? Oohhh, and you have cute armor too!”

”No, I just…my plans fell through so I had extra time and…Cute armor?”

Frank grabbed Gerard’s face in his hands. He brought it really close to his own. He studied it and saw that the perfectly smooth skin had a touch of darkness near the eyes. He used his thumb and gently wiped under the eye lid and found make up. Frank looked up and saw that Gerard had his eyes turned away from him. He was also blushing. Frank smirked.

”You have dark circles under your eyes which shows that you got little sleep.”

Gerard pulled away from Frank and turned away. Frank heard the sound of a compact being opened and assumed that Gerard was reapplying his makeup. Sure enough when he turned back, Gerard was pale again and the mark from Frank’s thumb was gone. Gerard cleared his throat.

”Anyway, I will host a game so let me send you the invite.”

The three quieted down and began playing.

_***Interior: Fantast Game World***_

_***Gerard***_

A red dragon flies off into the distance as the sun sets. Two lone creatures are seen cresting the edge of the cliff. Frank has on slim black leather armor that compliments his long black hair. A silver crest of a spider is etched onto his shield and his sword gleams in the sunlight. Gerard is wearing pure white armor with the emblem of a butterfly on his shield. His bow is slung over his shoulder and the quiver of magical arrows is slung on his other shoulder. He has long red hair that is done up in a braid that also crowns his head. A shadow creeps up on the ground and they both turn to see…Bob.

”Uh Bob, what is with the outfit?”

”What?”

”It’s so plain, I mean green and brown, and could those shorts be any shorter and long blonde hair?”

”What? I am at basic level compared to your guys and why are you both dressed as women?”

Gerard looks down and sees that both his and Frank’s outfit indeed end in skirts instead of leggings like Bob’s.

”Um…I liked the percentage on it. It was better than the leggings. Look when you get a high Rank, then you can question us, but for now just shut it!”

”Okay, okay, so where are we going?”

*

*

*

A creature flies by only to be taken out by a slice to it's belly.

”Nice hit Frankie!”

”Why thank you Bobby. Now I think we should head straight to the boss of this level.”

Gerard hid in the trees and aimed one of his magical arrows. He let it go and it flew straight and true into it's target.

_**Player character “Night” has been incapacitated.** _

_***Interior: Meeting Room***_

”What the fuck Gerard!?”

”Whoops, I was aiming for the bug and I hit you by accident.”

”I already killed the bug dipshit!”

”Oh, my bad. Shall we continue?”

_***Interior: Fantast Game World***_

_***Bob***_

”That’s it Gee, you almost have it just a little more.”

Frank and Bob were standing on the dock watching Gerard as he was fishing for a magical carp that they needed when Frank tripped and pushed Gerard into the water. Gerard got up and sputtered.

”Whoops sorry, I hit the wrong button.”

”Wrong button my ass!”

”Ladies can we just please…”

Bob was cut off as the boss of the level landed in the field. Gerard pulled out his bow and aimed it at the creature. Bob and Frank closed ranks behind him. Suddenly Gerard fell over in front of the creature. Bob looked down and saw that there was a dagger next to him. He looked up at Frank and Frank shrugged.

”Sorry, I don’t specialize in ranged weapons.”

Frank pulled a keg of powder from his inventory and dropped it on top of Gerard. He then lit a tinder twig and threw it at the keg and he dragged Bob back behind a rock. The explosion was deafening and when the dust cleared the monster was down.

_**Boss defeated. Mission complete. Level up achieved.** _

_***Interior: Meeting Room***_

”Yeah we did it!”

Bob looked up at Frank cheering and Gerard staring at his dead character and clenching his fists.

”You did that on fucking purpose!”

"Hey, we had to get the job done right? Come on next quest."

*

*

*

In the end, Bob ended up having to do the quest by himself while Gerard and Frank ended up in PVP mode the rest of the afternoon. They played until their fingers gave out and they both collapsed.

”Why the hell do I have to play with someone anyway?”

”Yeah, it’s a game so why should feelings matter?”

”I thought the point of today’s activities was to do something together?”

”Yeah, well I would rather play alone.”

”Me too.”

”Well at least you two found something that you agree on.”

”What was that!?”

Both boys looked at Bob with malice and he sunk down into his chair. Thankfully the bells rang and school was over for the day. He counted himself lucky and ran out of the room.

The next day Bob was in class when he overheard two boys talking about their game of Monster Hunter. He figured that since he had played with Frank and Gerard he could handle talking to other people about it. He was wrong. He was so nervous that he came on too strong and scared them. The incident started a new rumor about Bob bullying students into playing games with him. Bob sighed and headed to the meeting room. He ran into Frank and they walked to the room together. They opened the door and saw a giant big screen TV against the wall and Gerard on the floor reading through instructions for a game. Next to him was a PS3 with two controllers. Bob saw Frank sniff the air and walk right over to a personal coffee maker. He grabbed a mug and filled it up. He then walked over to the window sill and perched on it.

”So Dyejob, who’d you fuck to get this?”

”I didn’t fuck anyone and HEY! Who told you that you could drink my fucking coffee?!”

”So where did it come from then?”

”It was donated by my father for the club.“

”Oh wow really?”

”Yup, I figured it was more sophisticated than the hand held things and the games are more appropriate.”

Bob picked up the instruction manual.

”Isn’t this one of those girl friendship games?”

”Yeah, we can learn pointers from it, good idea huh?”

”Yeah, but its where the girls meet and try to date hot guys right?”

”Yeah and?”

”Well I guess we can get conversation from it too, I mean, can’t hurt, right Frankie?”

”I guess not.”

Gerard loaded the game in and the main screen came up. The name input showed and Gerard began to put in his name. Suddenly Frank leaned over onto Gerard’s back and pointed at the screen.

”Wait, why do you get to put in your name?”

”W-W-What? Well it’s my game and can you get off me, you weigh a ton for a hobbit.”

Bob could see Gerard blushing as Frank continued to push on his back.

”As club president, you should use my name.”

”What, no! What do you think Bobby?”

”Um, well you could always use my name.”

Both boys looked at Bob with malice and he stepped back.

”Look, lets pick a neutral name.”

”Okay, how about uh…Anthony?”

”Wait what?”

”Yeah, I like that.”

Gerard began to type the name in and Bob looked over at Frank. Now he was blushing. What was going on?

Gerard finished set up and the game began.

_**”Hi there Anthony, my name is Jamia. We are best friends in school. One of the things we love to do is talk to hot guys. Let’s go talk to one now.”** _

”Uh what?”

”The character is a girl so naturally you would have a girl friend.”

”Oh right, just the name threw me off, that’s all.”

The next scene was in a classroom. A good looking guy was leaning against one of the desks.

_**”Hey there, my name is Arthur. I am new to this school. Nice to meet you Anthony. Would you like to be friends?”** _

Bob heard Gerard gasp and he covered his mouth with his hand. Bob looked at Frank, but Frank shrugged his shoulders. A list of things that you could say to the character showed up.

”Okay, so I guess we pick which thing we want to say to him.”

Gerard and Frank were both looking down so Bob read off the answers.

”Hmm, number one is, 'Please to meet you, yes that would be nice. Number two is, 'Sure Arthur, let’s have lunch together. And the third is, 'Get away from me, do I look that easy to you?'"

”Number three”

Bob looked up as Gerard and Frank answered in unison.

”What, why would you say that?!”

”He’s obviously a player.”

”Yeah, that sounds like a line he uses on all the pretty girls.”

”Exactly, no sincerity at all.”

”But he seems really nice.”

”Pfft, he probably goes to new schools so he can sleep with all the girls in them.”

”I agree, he seems nice, but he is probably the kind to tie you down and have his way with you.”

”Sure, there are those kinds of guys in school all the time.”

Bob sputtered and how casually they were talking about this!

”What the fuck?! Who is like that? There is no one like that in this school?!”

”Oh dear sweet naïve Bobby. You just don’t know where to look.”

Bob sighed as Gerard clicked choice three and the computer voice spoke for them.”

_**“Get away from me, do I look that easy to you?”** _

_**”I’m sorry Anthony, I did not mean to come on too strong. I will be gentler next time, so please don’t hold it against me?”** _

Arthur disappeared from the screen and Bob said a silent farewell. The rest of the time was spent on gaining skills in order to open up more options to meet other boys.

”So you need skills to meet boys huh?”

”It would seem so.”

”Just like in real life huh?”

”Well, our character is going to study because she is not going to be some airhead that falls for any pretty face.”

”I agree, stupidity is not sexy at all.”

Bob sat back sipping his coffee watching the two play with each other without realizing it. It made Bob smile to see them getting along. After Gerard chose to study the character ended up in the library. Anthony was going to take a book to read off a high shelf when another hand came into view and took the same book. The camera panned back and another good looking guy showed up.

_**”I’m sorry, were you trying to reach this book too?”** _

”Oh hey, he’s cute too.”

”Yeah, he kind of is. I like the tattoos.”

Bob watched as Frank looked away when Gerard said that. Curiouser and curiouser. Bob read the answers out again.

”Okay number one, “'Oh no, please you take it.' And number two, 'Hey give that back you creep.*step on his foot*'"

Bob swears they are going to go for the second one, but it pleasantly surprised him that they both choose number one. The computer voice answers for them again.

_**”Oh no, please you take it.”** _

__

__

_**”Thank you, my name is Brian and I often come to the library to study. It is nice to meet someone more like me.”** _

A green bar come up and states that Anthony can now go on a date with Brian. Both boys agree to this and a montage of Brian and Anthony show on the screen as they take in an aquarium. Gerard sighs as he watches the virtual date. Even Frank seems lost in the scene. Bob shakes his head. These two are so perfect for each other it is not funny. He does not understand why they are not friends already. The scene ends and a new scene starts in the school. Anthony walks up to Brian and places a hand on his shoulder. Brian turns around, but he is frowning.

_**”I’m sorry Anthony, I cannot go out with you anymore.”** _

”But why, what did I do?”

Gerard is on his knees in front of the TV sobbing. Frank is there with his arm around him. Bob quickly flips through the guide to see if he can find the answer.

”Ah, I have it.”

Gerard and Frank both look up at him.

"It seems you insulted Arthur in the beginning and he spread rumors about you among the boys.”

”What!? That fucking piece of shit! I will cut his balls off!”

”Whoa, easy Gee! All you have to do is go make friends with him and Brian will talk to you again.”

”What!? Bow down to that low life. Fuck him! Anthony is better than that!”

”I agree, he is a better person than to stoop to that level.”

”Uh, don’t you mean she?”

Frank looked at Bob and shrugged.

”Whatever, the point is we are not going to lose faith in Brian. He will see the truth.”

”Exactly right Frank.”

Bob watches Gerard click the answer to believe in Brian. The next scene is a sunset with Brian and Anthony.

_**”Anthony…”** _

_**”Yes Brian?”** _

_**”I’m sorry…goodbye.”** _

Bob watches as Gerard drops the controller and curls into a ball and starts to wail. Frank gets up and heads out the door.

”Where are you going?”

”To castrate that bastard Arthur.”

”But it’s only a game right Gee?”

”BRIAN!!!!!!”

Gerard screams at the television screen as the credits roll on the video game. Bob sighs and downs the rest of his coffee. At lease Gerard and Frank found something that they can do together…even if they did not acknowledge it.


	3. One Hundres Verses One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which do you think is more important, making 100 friends or making one true friend and caring for them 100 times as much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to lie, I was kind of upset when I wrote this chapter. It reminded me that I have not had what the chapter is about in a long time. It also reminded me how grateful I am for all my online friends, who seem to care for me more than any real life one I have had in a long time. Sad, but true.
> 
> In this chapter you find out a little background on Frank and well as Bob. We also make a duh discovery of Gerard, well Bob does. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys, oh and not that it is important, but I _finally_ fixed up my profile here. Check it out if you like. ^-^

_***Bob***_

”Hey Frankie.”

”Hey Bobby, ready for club today?”

”Yeah, I was heading over there now.”

”I wonder if Dyejob is there already?”

”Frankie, you should really work on being nicer to Gee.”

”Why should I?”

”Because he is just like us, struggling to make real friends.”

”I’ll think about it.”

”Good.”

Bob and Frank made their way to the church. They passed the rectory and walked down the hall together to the open rooms. At the door Frank realized his shoe was untied so he crouched down to tie it.

”Here, let me take that.”

Bob held out his hands for Frank’s books.

”Thanks.”

Once done Frank opened the door. They both saw Gerard sitting at the table with his laptop and old fashion headphones on his ears. Bob put the books on the table as Frank went over and looked over Gerard’s shoulder. He made a face and Bob was about to ask what was wrong when he reached over and pulled the plug for the headphones out of the jack. Suddenly the room fills with noises of want and lust and Bob starts to turn red. Gerard stares at the screen with a confused look. He taps the headphones and then looks up. He sees Bob and his eyes go wide.

”Wow, you are that pathetic aren’t you?”

”What? What the fuck Hobbit!?”

”I should be asking you the same thing Dyejob! Do you always make it a habit to watch porn in church?”

”This is not porn!”

Gerard stands up with a defiant look on his face. Bob moves to look at the screen, but Gerard blocks his view.

”So what is it then?”

”It’s the most popular girl’s game out right now. BlackStarsword is the highest rated according to the game shop so I had one of my boys go and buy it for me.”

”Ugh, you are sick! Just a deranged fucking loser who can’t even buy a game himself, you had to send one of your lackeys to do your dirty purchasing.”

”Hey, he was happy to do it for me!”

”Yeah and what were you happy to do for him in return?”

”Ugh, now who is the fucking sicko Hobbit?”

”Ladies please just stop.”

Another death glare from both boys and Bob backed up and sighed. He landed on the sofa and just let them carry on.

”This is pure fucking filth and you know it!”

”It is not, this is a love story with friendship, betrayal, and love, the ultimate reward.”

Gerard gets a really dreamy far off look in his eyes.

”Our love for Seina is pure and after he saves us from the terrible evil that has befallen our humble kingdom, we are grateful and just want to repay him.”

”By fucking him?”

”It’s not fucking! It’s intimacy and giving him a gift that he fought hard for. It’s a form of literary art!”

”Art huh? Literary art, like Shakespeare?”

”Yes!”

”SO then you could read it out loud like a play right?”

”Right, of course!”

”SO then you would not mind reading it out loud right now?”

”I, what?”

”Sure, why not? I am sure Bobby will be happy to be your audience.”

”But, I can’t read both parts! It will sound stupid!”

”Ugh, fine, I will read with you then.”

”But but but…”

”What’s a matter Dyejob, stage fright?”

”No, I just, fine let’s just get this over with!”

Gerard huffs and sits down at the table. He pulls the laptop in front of him and Frank stands behind him. He rewinds the scene and pauses it so that the words on the screen are clear. He places the mouse over the next button so he can advance manually. 

”R-R-Ready?”

Frank smirked at Gerard.

”Oh yeah, you start.”

**”Please don’t touch me there.”**

**”Why, you know you want me to.”**

**”No, I don’t.**

**”Sure you do, you know you’re that kind of woman.”**

**”I’m not, I just wanted to thank you for saving me and my kingdom.”**

**”By giving yourself to me? How noble of you.”**

**”By giving you my heart.”**

**”Oh I will take that and more Seina.”**

”Seina cries out.”

”Oh no, you have you actually say the words!”

”What, no! I am not doing that!”

Frank folded his arms and stared at Gerard. Gerard swallowed hard.

”Alright, fuck, I’ll say it!”

”Good I will repeat the last line then.”

”Oh I will take that and more Seina.”

Gerard swallowed again and turned bright red.

**”Ah ah ah ah.”**

Frank looked down at him. Bob's eyes grew wide, Gerard sounded just like the main character!

”What? It’s your fucking line next Hobbit!”

”Uh oh yeah, right I…lets see.”

**”That’s it scream for me Princess. Let the whole kingdom know how much you want it.”**

**”Yes yes, I want it, I want it so badly!”**

**”Moan for me baby.”**

**”Uh uh uh, ah ah, I’m close.”**

**”Oh no you’re not. You do not cum unless I say you can.”**

Bob was watching both boys as they leaned in closer to the screen. Frank’s hands had dropped from the back of the chair to touching Gerard’s shoulders. He was leaning on him and gripping them tightly. Gerard did not even seem to notice. Gerard continued to make obscene noises, really getting into the character. Bob made the mistake of glancing away from the scene and noticed that Frank was semi hard and pushing into the back of the chair. Suddenly Gerard cried out as the character came in the scene and he hung his head panting. You would have thought that he had cum in real life.

”Um, uh, I have to go.”

Gerard got up quickly and ran out the room. Bob briefly noticed that the front of his pants were stained. He looked up at Frank and he had a glazed look over his eyes. Bob just shook his head and walked over to the sofa. He plopped down and closed his eyes. 

”So is this what friends do?”

”Huh?”

Bob’s words popped Frank out of the trance he was in. He bristled as he closed Gerard’s laptop.

”Of course not, I was just messing with him and trying to embarrass him.”

”Well I think you succeeded. I don’t think he is coming back.”

”G-G-Good, he was stupid to try and challenge me anyway.”

Bob just shook his head and got up. He grabbed his satchel and headed to the door.

”W-Where are you going?”

”To see if he is alright.”

Bob looked at Frank again and he looked away.

”See you tomorrow Frankie.”

Bob headed home to make dinner.

*

*

*

”Minion, you have not been home as of late to tend to my needs.”

”Yeah sorry, I started going to this club at school and it takes up some of my time.”

*Ku ku ku* You mean my time don’t you?”

”Yes, of course your Highness, now please go and enjoy your television show while I make dinner.”

”*Ku ku ku*Yes, I think I will do that, carry on minion.”

Bob laughed as he watched his little brother hop onto the sofa and become immersed in his latest obsession. When their dad went to work overseas Bob, and William offered to stay home so they could continue their education without interruption. Bob has been Wiliams’s guardian for him for the last few months. His little brother had some trouble adjusting to their dad gone so he submersed himself into an anime that had a little boy who was an ancient vampire. William went so far as to adopt the costume, a black suit with a ruffled shirt, as well as the mannerisms of the character. He asked Bob to buy him red and blue contacts because the character had one red and one blue eye. He even grew his hair to the same length as the character. He also carries around a stuffed rabbit that resembles the character's familiar. Bob finds it mildly annoying and amusing at the same time.

”Oh minion, the Dark Overlord called while you were out gathering new knowledge to use against our enemies.”

”And what did dad say?”

”He said that the gold will be arriving shortly so that you can buy many delicacies for me to consume that I may share with you if I chose.”

”Right, weekly food allowance will be deposited soon, thanks Billy…I mean your Highness.”

”Humph, I will forgive you this time minion, but that is only because we hunger for the flesh that you are preparing.”

Bob turns back to the stove and places the slices of thin beef on the plate along with sautéed onions and mushrooms. He scoops rice in two bowls and then set the food on the table.

”Billy, dinner.”

William leaves the TV after finishing the episode and settles down in his seat. He picks up his chopsticks and begins eating. Bob goes to the fridge and grabs a bottle of mixed fruit and vegetable juice. He pours himself and William a glass. William likes drinking out of a wine glass like the boy in the anime. He swirls the liquid and takes a drink. He sighs with contentment.

”Ah the blood of a virgin quenches my thirst after a hard day of dealing with royal duties.”

”Hey, you’re not eating your onions. Come on Billy they are good for you.”

Bob picked up a few onions from the plate and held them in front of William’s mouth. He made a face and then quickly chomped down on them. He took a quick drink from his glass and Bob figured he was trying to drown out the taste.

”Hey Bobby?”

”Yeah Billy?”

”Um, this club of yours takes up a lot of time that you use to have at home. Is it so important to you?”

Bob looked up at his little brother and thought about it. He thought about Gerard and Frank and how even though they fought a lot it was still spending time with them.

”Yeah it is Billy.”

”More important than me?”

”Well yeah, but different too ya know? You are my family, but these are my friends.”

Bob smiled when the word left his lips.

”Yeah, friends.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard had gotten to the meeting room early. He was not going to come after what Frank did to him yesterday, but he decided then that was letting Frank win. Gerard ran into a few of his boys yesterday and he allowed them to take him out to dinner to cheer him up. His boys were so good to him. They did anything he asked and always complimented him on his clothes and hair. Frank never said anything nice to him.

”Stupid fucking Hobbit.”

”Um, no…it’s me.”

Gerard turned around and saw Bob standing in the doorway awkwardly. If circumstances were different, Gerard would have charmed the pants off the boy and had him as his personal foot stool, but instead he was standing on equal ground with him in the club. Gerard watched in the reflection of the television as Bob hung his satchel up and moved to sit on the sofa.

”So where is Frank?”

”Who knows, I really don’t care anyway.”

”Yeah I figured, look Gee, I was trying to find you to tell you that it was brave of you to stand up for your art with Frank. I was impressed.”

Gerard said nothing, but stared at Bob’s reflection pretending to concentrate on the game he was playing.

”Yeah, well I told him it was literature and I proved it right?”

”You proved that you won’t back down from a fight, and that is okay in my book. Standing up for what you believe in that is.”

”Right and I defended Seina in the end.”

After that the two boys lapsed into silence. Bob leaned his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes and Gerard played his game.

”Hey Bobby?”

”Mmmm?”

Gerard looked up and saw that Bob still had his eyes closed.

”Would you teach me how to swim?”

”Huh?”

Bob lifted his head and looked at Gerard. Gerard turned back to the game.

”W-W-Well according to the game when you have friends, t-they like to go to the beach and play games and go swimming and well…”

”You don’t know how to swim?”

”Just just forget it, forget I said anything!”

Gerard had taken a chance and made a fool of himself. He went back to his game tapping on the button furiously. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Bob smiling at him.

”Hey, I never said no Gee.”

”Really?”

”Yeah, I will teach you how to swim.”

Gerard jumped up and hugged Bob. He turned off the game and gathered up his things.

”Okay so meet me on Sunday at the bus station and we will go to the indoor water park.”

”I uh…okay.”

”Oh and no telling Frank okay?”

”Yeah, ok Gee.”

”Thanks Bobby!”

Gerard kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

”I love Saturdays.”

”Why, because of the half day?”

”No, well yeah, but no, everyone clears from the campus early and we have a much quieter day. Speaking of not being quiet, where’s the Dyejob?”

”He said he had shopping to do today. I guess he has something going on tomorrow?”

”Huh? Oh well, we will just enjoy the peace then.”

It was quiet again and Frank was lost in his thoughts. He was remembering the friend he once had. He would never admit it to any of them, but he remembered that he used to play with Gerard long ago. He still remembered Gerard with his natural dark brown hair like his brother. When he was shy and reserved. He still remembers how they met.

_”Yaya look at the little Pansie.”_

_”Yeah, he must really be a girl because boys don’t wear pink.”_

_”I-I-I like it!”_

_”Yeah well we don’t and we don’t like you!”_

_”Hey, leave him alone! Go pick on someone else!”_

_Little Frankie feels pain on the side of his face he looks up and sees that the boy in pink punched him._

_”Hey, why’d you do that!?”_

_”I-I-I don’t need you to defend me!”_

_”Oh yeah?”_

_Little Frankie hauls off and hits the boy in pink back. They get into a fight. The boys that were originally taunting the boy in pink look confused._

_”Hey, don’t ignore us!”_

_Everyone jumps in the scuffle. When the dust settles the other boys are gone and the boy in pink and Little Frankie are left on their backs panting. They look at each other and giggle._

_”Name's Lil Frankie.”_

_”Why Lil Frankie?”_

_”Cause my dad is Big Frank.”_

_”Oh.”_

_”Gerard, but call me Gee.”_

_”Why Gee?”_

_”Cause it easier to say.”_

_”Oh.”_

_After that day he and Gerard were inseparable. They hung out after school and slept over each other's houses. They were the best of friends and said they would be forever until one day..._

_”You're what?”_

_”Movin.”_

_”When?”_

_”Soon.”_

_”Where?”_

_”Far way, like over water and stuff.”_

_”Oh wow, will we ever see each other again?”_

_”I hope so.”_

_”I’m gonna miss you Lil Frankie.”_

_”Me too Gee.”_

_”Hey Lil Frankie, 'member this, you are more important to me than one hundred friends.”_

_”Gee, I promise I will always care for you one hundred times as much.”_

_The two boys hugged each other and held on tightly. Gerard looked down and Little Frankie looked up, Gerard gave Frank one of his shy smiles and Little Frankie leaned up on his tip toes and kissed his nose. Gerard giggled and the two boys hugged each other tighter._

_”I love you Lil Frankie.”_

_”I love you too Gee.”_

_Not long after that Gerard moved away. That was ten years ago and life went on. When Frank heard that they were getting a new Head Master at his school and what the man’s name was he was all excited. He knew it was Gerard’s dad and that he was going to see Gerard again. The first day of school he saw Gerard and wanted to run up to him and have their warm reunion, but watching Gerard from afar he realized that he had changed. He had dyed platinum blonde hair and he was all grown out of his baby fat. He had a fake laugh to cover over his real one and it matched his new fake personality. He schmoozed and oozed around the campus collecting boys left and right to do whatever he said. Frank was so hurt by this new behavior that he did not even bother to reintroduce himself. It did not matter because when Gerard met him, there was no recognition at all. He was just another minion to have at his beckon call. At that moment Frank began to hate Gerard and it just festered till one day he hauled off and punched him, much like the first day they met, but instead of defending himself, Gerard cowered and ordered other boys to defend him. Frank bested them all and then stepped to Gerard. Gerard offered him money to not hit him. Frank was disgusted. He smacked the money out of Gerard’s hand and as it fluttered to the ground he spoke three words to Gerard before walking away._

_”I hate you.”_

”Frankie, hey Frankie!”

”Huh?”

”Come on, it’s time to go.

”Oh yeah right, coming.”

Frank and Bob gather their stuff up and Bob holds the door for Frank.

”Everything okay, you were pretty quiet today?”

”Yeah, I’m yeah, just remembered something, wasn’t that important.”

Frank suddenly stops walking and it takes a moment for Bob to realize it. He turns to Frank and Frank smiles at him.

”Hey Bobby, which do you think is more important, making one hundred friends or making one true friend and caring for them one hundred times as much?”

”I think the latter.”

”Yeah me too.”

*

*

*

_***Bob***_

”Fuck fuck fuck!”

”You’re late Bob!”

”Yeah sorry, my little…”

”You know what, I don’t want to hear it! Just let’s get going okay?”

”Yeah, sure Gerard.”

They board the bus and Gerard sticks his music in his ears and ignores Bob while staring out the window. He has a beanie on covering his red hair. Bob sighs. He can’t help it if Ryan’s sitter was late. He has to be responsible. They arrive at the park and disembark. They head into the place and Gerard pays to get them in. They go to the dressing room to change. Bob has on his old board shorts, but compared to Gerard he looks like a beach bum. Gerard has on tight bikini style shorts. It showed off his perfect physique and complimented his new hair color. Bob should have known that Gerard would be the type to go for the dramatic reveal.

”Blonde this time huh?”

”Yeah, I get bored easily.”

”So I see, come on let’s get in the water and get started.”

Bob led Gerard to the water and offered him a hand getting in. Gerard declined and turned to climb down the ladder. Bob noticed that the suit Gerard was wearing left little the imagination and he turned to give Gerard privacy.

”Okay, first let’s see you open your eyes underwater.”

”Oh geeze that is so basic.”

Gerard ducks under the water after taking a deep breath. Bob follows and underwater they make eye contact. Gerard gives Bob thumbs up and Bob signs okay with his fingers. They both come up for air.

”Good now for your first lesson.”

Bob begins to show Gerard some basic hand motions and how to breathe. They practice kicking exercises and it is not long that Gerard is clumsily swimming properly. Two hours later Gerard is keeping pace with Bob and swimming like he has always known how. Bob is amazed at how quick a learner he is.

”I get it from my dad. He was a quick learner too.”

”Nice thing to get passed down.”

”Yeah, I suppose there are worst things.”

”We should get something to eat now.”

”Yeah okay, I could use a snack.”

They climb out of the pool and Bob insists on buying lunch because Gerard paid to get in. He gets them each cold soba noodles and hot green tea. They sit and eat quietly till Gerard breaks the silence.

”So have you ever had a real friend?”

”Yeah, when I was younger, I had lots of friends, but then I moved and it sucked. You?”

”I was kind of weird when I was a kid so I only had Mikey to hang out with. I did have this one awesome friend for a while. We were like two peas in a pod. I remember sleeping over his house all the time. Sometimes Mikey would even tag along.”

”So what happened?”

”We moved overseas and I never saw him again. It was over ten years ago. I don’t even remember his name, only that he had a mean right hook for a kid.”

Gerard chucked at this thought and Bob smiled. They finished their meal and drink. Afterward they start to talk about the water park.

”Daddy says it is going to probably be closed by this time next year. Just not enough business you know.”

”It’s a shame. This place is so nice.”

”Yeah, well money talks ya know.”

”Yeah well let me tell you something…I have to go to the bathroom.”

”What?”

”Be right back Gee.”

Bob makes a dash for the bathroom. He should have known after the juice he drank at home and then the green tea, well at least he was not in the water…there might have been temptation. He finishes quickly and exits the bathroom.

”Come on honey, we could have a good time.”

”Get your hands off me loser!”

”Now honey, there is no reason to be rude, we just wanted to show you a good time.”

”Hey, he said no.”

Bob got between Gerard and the three smarmy looking guys who were hitting on him…hitting on him…oh shit! Bob had to push that thought away as he grabbed a fist that was sailing at his face. He twisted the guy's arm behind his back and gave them his best delinquent stare.

”Now, I think the gentleman said no, so why don’t you and your friends just fuck off.”

”Alright man, geeze. He wasn’t worth it in the first place.”

”EXCUSE ME!?”

The guys turned around as Gerard gave an indignant sneer. Bob was cursing his luck right now.

”Worth it?! Worth it!? I am worth more than all three of you fuckers combined!”

”What did you say you piece of…”

*smack*

Gerard stood there as stunned as Bob. Bob had just slapped Gerard in the face.

”Please excuse my _boyfriend_ sometimes when he is off his meds, he has no idea what he is saying. Come on dear, let’s leave these nice boys alone.”

Before Gerard could protest, Bob picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He walked away with Gerard pounding away at his back. The guys were too stunned to follow.

”Put me the fuck down!”

Bob ignored Gerard until he was on the other side of the park. He found a secluded spot and put him down.

*smack*

Bob knew it was coming and he was ready for it. Gerard was red and beyond angry. He went in for another hit and Bob grabbed his wrist.

”Don’t."

”Why the fuck did you-”

”No, you shut up Gerard! You are a fucking idiot! You could have gotten seriously hurt by those guys and when I got them to walk away you go and taunt them! You are out of your fucking mind?! Maybe Frank is right, maybe all that dye has gone to your brain Dyejob!”

”Bob…”

Bob sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. He felt a hand on his knee and looked up to see Gerard in front of him on his knees.

”Look, you’re right. I was being foolish and not thinking of the danger. Please Bobby, I’m sorry.”

”Let’s just get out of here and go home okay Gee?”

”Yeah, let’s go.”

They went to the dressing room and changed back into their street clothes. They hopped the bus, but sat on opposite sides of the bus this time. Gerard had his beanie on again and his music in his ears. Bob sat there thinking about the story that Gerard had told him. He wondered what it is like to have a friend like that. He then thought about what Frank had asked him. He pondered this as the bus came to a stop and then disembarked once again.

”Um…well thank you for teaching me how to swim.”

”No problem Gee, like I said you are a natural.”

”Still, thank you Bobby.”

”You’re welcome.”

”Well, I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow?”

”Yeah, see you there.”

Bob and Gerard parted ways and Gerard starting walking to the waiting car.

”Hey Gee?”

Bob turned around and called out to Gerard.

”Yeah Bobby?”

”Can I ask you something?”

”Sure, we're friends right?”

”Yeah. So which do you think is more important, making one hundred friends or making one true friend and caring for them one hundred times as much?”

Gerard looked at the sky and thought.

”Well technically I already have one hundre friends or rather people that think they are my friend, but I think I would rather have one true friend.“

”Yeah, me too.”

”See ya Bobby.”

”See ya Gee.”


	4. New Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is following Bob around, actually two people. Is this more trouble for Bob or can Gerard and Frank be of any help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun, but difficult chapter to write. The whole episode was mostly satirical humor and that is so hard to convey in a story. I hope the conversations do not get confusing because of it. Of course, I have my own little twisted spin on it and anyone that has watched the anime knows the ending NEVER happened, but this is me so fuck the ending. ^0^
> 
> So it is Frank and Gerard's turn to help out Bob with his problems. Two people are following Bob and he has no idea why. Also, finally, the introduction of Mikey, but sorry guys no cross dressing in this one...or is there? Read and see. *mwahahaha* 
> 
> Slight character change: William Beckett is now Bob's little brother. I made changes in the last chapter to accommodate. I found a better character for Ryan Ross to play. Much more sutied to him. ^-^
> 
> Alright guys enjoy!

_***Bob***_

”Eyes pushing, forcing into the back of my head. I can feel them. They are curious and dangerous. They follow me where ever I go. When I turn to look for them, they are gone. When I turn away, they are back, watching, always watching.”

”A stalker.”

Bob looked up at Frank.

”Well it’s obvious isn’t it? The question is, why?”

”Have you extorted anyone lately?”

”I DON’T EXTORT PEOPLE!”

Gerard merely shrugged and continued to walk next to him as Bob tried to calm down. This was ridiculous, why did he bother even saying anything to these two idiots. As they got closer, Frank produced the key to their meeting room.

”Well whatever the reason, I am not worried.”

”You’re not?”

”Nope, Bobby, will just extort them when he catches them and…”

”For fuck sake, I do not…”

All three stopped as the door creaked open before Frank could turn the key. He pushed the door fully and they were greeted by a sleeping figure on the sofa. Bob walked in and looked at it. It was a younger boy curled up in priest style robes. He looked more like a small animal the way it had huddled on the piece of furniture. Without realizing it, Bob reached out and poked his cheek. The boy stirred and blinked his eyes open. He made eye contact with Bob just as a flash went off. Bob looked over at Frank, who had just taken a picture.

”Bullying underclassmen in their sleep. You really are the worst Bobby.”

”I didn’t, he just, and.”

Frank shoved his phone in Bob’s face. Sure enough on the screen it looked like Bob was tormenting the boy. He even had tears in his eyes.

”Proof does not lie Bobby.”

”You!”

Frank and Bob jumped when the boy spoke. He sat up and stood quickly. He moved up to Frank pushing Bob out of the way aggressively. Bob lost his balance and fell onto the sofa. Bob noticed that the boy was taller than Frank, and was looking down on him.

”You tricked me!”

”I did nothing of the sort.”

”Yes you did! This was my nap room and you stole it from me!”

”I did it fairly.”

”Yeah, by extorting me!”

”Wait what?”

”He pushed me and threatened me to get me to sign a piece of paper saying that you could take this place for yourself. I didn’t want to sign it!”

The boy crumbled on the ground onto his knees crying and rubbing his eyes. Bob felt bad for him and stood up.

”Frank, what did you do?”

”Bobby, meet Mikey, our club mentor.”

”But I thought only professors can be mentors.”

”He is one.”

Bob turned to Gerard who had spoken for the first time since they entered the room. Gerard made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He leaned back casually in the chair and crossed his legs. He took a small sip of the steaming liquid and sighed.

”He got his degree last year.”

”How would you know Gee?”

”Because he is my younger brother and he is a super genius.”

”Geebear, you know these guys?”

”Yeah, this is the club I was telling you about.”

”Wait wait, you two are related?”

Bob looked from Mikey, with gangly legs and mousey brown hair flopping in his face, to Gerard, with his fire engine red hair perfectly coiffed with styling gel, and stroked his chin.

”I don’t see it.”

”Fuck you!”

Bob jumped back as both boys yelled at him in unison. They both had the same 'fuck off' expression on their faces. Mikey stood up and brushed his robes off.

”So are you're a priest too?”

”Not exactly, but I was sponsored by the church to be a student teacher so it comes with the job. Trust me I hate them, they're itchy.”

”Are we done now? Can we get on with today's meeting?”

”No because I won’t sponsor you anymore!”

Bob looked from Mikey to Frank, but Frank had a gleam in his eyes that Bob did not trust.

”Okay, you win you can have your room back.”

”Huh? I can?”

”Yup, I’ll just go tell the club committee that they were right.”

”Right about what?”

”That a student teacher that’s a child could not handle the responsibility.”

Frank turned his back and started to leave the room.

”Wait…”

Bob swore he saw a sparkle in Frank’s eye just now as Frank turned back around to address Mikey.”

”Yes?”

”W-W-What do you mean, can’t handle it?”

”Well they said you would be too immature for one.”

”I am not immature!”

Mikey started to clench his fists and jump up and down. Bob saw Gerard roll his eyes.

”I can too handle it!”

”Are you sure? Because I can tell the committee and...”

”No no, please, I can do it, I can!”

”Okay, well you have to be a club member to make it completely official.”

Frank pulled out one of the club registration forms and handed it to Mikey. Mikey took it to the table and reached over and grabbed Gerard’s satchel.

”Hey, Mikes, that’s mine!”

”Chill out Geebear, I need a pen.”

”Ugh, fine, but don’t call me that at school. You're a teacher now stupid.”

”Don’t call me stupid!”

”Sheesh, your such a fucking brat.”

"Fuck you Gee!”

”No thank you, you are so not my type.”

”Eeewww, I did not need to hear that and anyway, you're still a virgin so…”

Gerard grabbed Mikey and pushed him on the table. He reached under his shirt and started to tickle him mercilessly.

”Gee s-s-s-s-stop, please I-I-I can’t take i-i-it!”

”Then apologize or I will really get serious.”

”Okay okay, I take it back!”

”Wimp.”

Gerard let go of his brother and sat back down. Mikey panted on the table trying to catch his breath. Frank looked unimpressed and pulled a pen out of his own satchel.

”Here, use mine.”

Mikey took it and signed the paperwork. Bob moved over to Gerard and whispered to him.

”I thought you said your brother was a super genius.”

”He is, but he is short on street smarts and wisdom.”

Frank took the signed paper from Mikey and smiled.

”Welcome to the Good Neighbors Club, Member #1 Mikey Way.”

Bob looked up at Frank as he folded the paper and put it in his satchel.

”Wait, but there are four of us now.”

”Yeah well I am the club president and you are vice, so we don’t count as members.”

”Wait what about Gee?”

”He doesn’t count.”

”What?! Fuck you Hobbit, I was the first to join your stupid club!”

”Nope, I never actually accepted your application so…”

”Frankie, cut it out. Gee, you are a member so don’t worry.”

”Thank you Bobby.”

Gerard reached up and kissed Bob on the cheek. Bob went red and looked at Frank who looked pissed suddenly. Gerard just smirked and drank his coffee. Frank was about to say something when he looked over Bob’s shoulder out the window.

”I’ll be right back.”

Frank left the room and the three boys were left looked at each other. Gerard shrugged and pulled out his phone and started texting. Mikey sat down at the table and stole Gerard’s coffee and took a sip. Bob just leaned on the windowsill and sighed.

”Hey Bob do you know this guy?”

Bob turned around and saw Frank with a small effeminate looking boy standing in front of the window.

”I don’t believe so, who are you?”

”My name is Ryan Mr. Bryar.”

”What’s with the Mister shit?”

”I don’t know Gee. Frank come back inside so we can talk.”

Frank nodded and he and the boy disappeared from the window and in a few minutes reappeared in the room. Ryan had trouble making eye contact with anyone and kept staring at the floor.

”He’s the one that has been following you.”

Bob looked at Ryan and could see that he was blushing.

”It’s true, I was.”

”But why?”

”Because I hoped to learn from you how to stop people from bullying me.”

”You're being bullied?”

”Yeah, by a lot of guys.”

”Wow, what are they doing to you?”

”Well because I look like a girl, they single me out and…”

”Are they trying to force themselves on you?”

Everyone turned and looked at Gerard.

”What? It’s a legit question.”

”Gee, don’t be gross.”

”Actually it’s the opposite, they don’t come near me at all. Like they make me leave the room during gym when we change. They say my body bothers them.”

”That isn’t exactly bullying you know.”

Bob watched as Frank remained impassive to the kid, but he still had not answered the question.

”Okay, but no one bullies Bobby. If anything he bullies them.”

”Oh for fuck sake! For the last time I DO NOT BULLY PEOPLE!”

”See see, that’s what I mean! Mr. Bryar does not take anything from anyone. I want to be able to stand up for myself like he does!”

Ryan was looking at Bob with admiration in his eyes and it was making him uncomfortable.

”All right, Bobby will teach you everything he knows, but in order to do that, you have to join our club.”

”Okay, I’ll do that!”

”Hey, now wait a minute!”

”What Bobby? Don’t you want to help guide this poor youth to stand up and be more manly?”

”I do, but…”

”Then it’s settled. Just sign here.”

Quickly, Ryan takes the pen and signs the registration form. Frank picks it up and looks at it.

”Welcome to the Good Neighbors club, Ryan Ross.”

*

*

*

_***Ray***_

”Who is he, I must know!”

Ray had been following the strange looking boy, trying to figure him out. Everyone else seems to be afraid of him, but if he was such a horrible person, then why did he save Ray yesterday?

_”Okay, now if I just add this ingredient, I should get the reaction that I hypothesized.”_

_Ray added the last ingredient and a cloud of blue smoke rose from the beaker. Ray inhaled it and then darkness._

_”Are you alright?”_

_”What, where am I?”_

_”The hallway, I was walking by the classroom and saw you passed out. I carried you out of there."_

_”Thank you.”_

_”Do you need to go to the nurse?”_

_”No, the fresh air is working.”_

_Bob held his hand out and Ray took it and got to his feet._

_”Alright, well take care of yourself then.”_

_”I will, and a thanks again uh…”_

_”Robert.”_

_”Hi Robert, I’m Raymond.”_

_”Nice to meet you. I have to get going now, I am kind of late for my meeting.”_

_Ray watched as the mysterious boy left out the hall door. He looked out the window and saw that he was meeting up with two other boys. One was a little plain looking with black hair, but the other stood out with this flaming red color. He smiled when he saw them and they smiled back. Ray, who had never cared much for human interaction, felt this longing in his heart. He needed to find out more about this boy and his friends. He went back into the classroom and erased the board of his current work and wrote Robert on it instead. Then he quickly got to work calculating the formula needed to understand him._

”Excuse me, but are you following Mr. Bob?”

Ray looked up from his hiding place, snapping out of his flashback, and saw a girl, no wait it was a boy wearing an apron and holding a tray. He had soft blond hair and wonderous eyes.

”Um, no I’m not following him, I’m studying him.”

”Oh, well it is easier to study him up close you know. That is what I do.”

”Are you a scientist too?”

”Nope, just want to learn from Mr. Bob”

”Why do you call him Mr. Bob?”

”Because Mr. Frankie said it is the proper way to greet a senpai.”

”Ah, okay. Well then I would be Mr. Ray to you.”

”Nice to meet you Mr. Ray, I am Ryan. Do you want me to introduce you to Mr. Bob?”

”No, that’s okay, we have met.”

”Oh, okay. Well I have to get going. It is almost time to serve Mr. Bob.”

”Wait…you serve him?”

”Yup, Mr. Frankie said to.”

”I must meet this Mr. Frankie soon.”

”Okay Mr. Ray. Bye!”

Ray watched the girl/boy scamper off with a smile on his face. Just what were Bob and Frankie doing with Ryan and what were they teaching him? This bares more studying and observation, but up close. Ray went back to his classroom to add more data to his research.

_***Gerard***_

”Tell me again how wearing an apron is going to make Ryan more manly?”

”It’s simple Bobby. By learning how to work in an effeminate outfit, he will understand that the clothing does not show who he is inside.”

”Uh huh. And the dress?”

”Oh I saw it on sale and I thought Ry would look good in it.”

Gerard smiled when he saw Ryan blush at this compliment. He was out looking for a new shirt and happen to look over into the teen section and the dress just screamed at him to buy it for Ryan. Of course Ryan was thrilled to get it. I mean who wouldn't be thrilled to get a gift from Gerard Way right? He put it on immediately and did a little twirl. Even Mikey clapped when he saw it.

”I like that better than my boring black robe.”

”I keep telling you Mikes, just accessorize it and you will look stunning. Black goes with everything.”

”Hey Dyejob, did your last treatment leak into your brain? The church is about poverty so he can’t wear anything fancy.”

”Oh yeah, then why the fuck are all the crosses made of _gold_ then Hobbit?”

Frank was about to answer him when a knock came at the door. Mikey opened the door and there stood a tall boy in a lab coat. He was wearing horrid looking glasses and his fashion was so-so. He looked around the room and zeroed in on Bob. He walked in and stepped up to him.

”You know, until the other day, all I cared about was science. Test tubes, beakers, and the thrill of the results were my only forms of entertainment. Yet now I can’t get you out of my head.”

The boy pulled out a bunch of papers and scattered them on the table. They were full of numbers, letters, and equations that hurt Gerard’s head just looking at them.

”What is all this junk?”

The boy looked at Gerard and smiled.

”Him.”

”Me?”

Bob looked dumbfounded. Gerard looked at the paperwork again and saw on top of one of them it said Robert Bryar and had several vitals on him.

”How did you get all that detailed information on Bobby?”

”When he carried me out of the classroom.”

”What!?”

Now Frank had reacted to boy.

”W-W-Why was he carrying you?”

”Calm down Frankie, he passed out in the science lab on the third floor, and I saw him and grabbed him. I saved his life!”

”Actually, I fell asleep because I was working on a sleeping aid. Works great huh?”

”Wait, you were in no danger?”

”Nope.”

Bob slumped onto the sofa next to Mikey.

”I’m an idiot.”

Ray walked over to Bob and plopped onto his lap.

”Oh, I don’t think so. Who knows how many people walked by and ignored me?”

”Wait a minute, there is no science class rooms on the third floor. That is reserved for special students.”

Gerard sat up suddenly and looked at Ray.

”You’re Raymond Toro right?”

”Yeah, how did you know that?”

”My father spoke about you. You’re smarter than my brother. He built that room special for you to come to this school.”

”Wait what?”

Mikey jumped up and looked at Ray.

”Oh wow! I wanted to meet you!”

”Really? Why?”

”Because I am a super genius too!”

”Oh! Are you into hentai too?”

”Uh…”

Ray jumped off of Bob’s lap and pulled out a crumpled manga from his pocket and handed it to Mikey. Mikey looked at it and then looked up at Gerard.

”It has robots in it.”

”Yeah, but the story, uh, the story is so…here let me read you some!”

”Now I have you XY42Z and I’m going to insert my probe and see what makes you work.”

”Oh please yes, I want you to explore all my inner workings with your metal shaft!”

”When I am through with you, I will have you under my control and know all your most intimate secrets.”

”I am yours! Make me fall apart in your grasp!”

Ray kept reading as the scene seemed to get more explicit, but not really. Anyone could have taken the meaning as purely mechanical, but the voice escalation that Ray was using and the other noises he was making were going straight to Gerard’s cock. If faces were any indication, all the other guys were being affected too. By the time he got to the climactic scene, Gerard just wanted to shove his hand down his pants and beat off. Frank had moved away from Ray and rounded the table near Gerard. He figured that Frank was trying to put distance and the table between him and the strange performance, but Gerard also saw that he was trying to hide his hard on under the table. Frank saw that Gerard noticed and ducked his head. In a strange move, Gerard reached out and touched Frank’s hand. Frank looked down at him and Gerard averted his eyes to point to his own hard on. Frank relaxed a bit realizing that he was not alone.

”Ah ah ah ah ah, yes yes yes yes!”

Ray collapsed onto the table breathing heavily. At first there was silence and then a single set of hands clapping. Everyone looked over and saw that Ryan was the one clapping. He had an impressive tent pushing up the front of the dress. Gerard looked over at Mikey and saw a dark stain had bloomed in the front of his robe. He quickly pulled a pillow over his lap and looked away blushing.

”Wow Mr. Ray, that was amazing! You should try out for drama!”

”Awww, thank you Ryan, but I am too shy when it comes to public speaking.”

”What the fuck!? Shy!? You just gave everyone here a massive hard on, except Mikey who apparently blew his load.”

”Fuck you Hobbit!”

”Hey! That’s my name for him, get your own!”

”Fuck you too Gerard! I’m going to change.”

As Mikey was leaving Ray grabbed his arm and smiled at him. Gerard could not see exactly what was going on, but suddenly Mikey smiled and giggled. He then left the room.

”What did you say to him?”

”Oh that he was not the only one that came.”

Everyone looked over at Bob.

"Hey. Don’t fucking look at me, I’ve still got wood.”

”Yes yes, you do. Very impressive.”

Ray grabbed one of the papers scattered on the table and made a note on it.

”Uh, well thank you for the impromptu performance, but if there isn’t anything else you need…”

”Oh, but there is. I wish to join your club.”

”Wait how did you know about the club?”

Ray produced one of the posters.

”I cracked the code same as you and I certainly qualify seeing as I have no friends because I devoted my life to science. So can I join?”

Gerard looked at Frank who looked at Bob. Bob shrugged his shoulders and pushed his groin with his palm trying to force his hard on away. Frank smirked and pulled out a registration form.

”Sign here.”

Ray took his pencil and scribbled down the info on himself. Frank took the paper and looked it over.

”All right, welcome to the Good Neighbors club Ray Toro.”

”Yay, Mr. Ray has joined! I will make coffee and get cake!”

Ryan turned the coffee pot on and then as he was turning to leave the room was grabbed by Gerard.

”Uh Ry, you sure you want to go out looking like that?”

Ryan looked down and saw his dress sticking up. Without another word he stuck his hand under his dress and shoved his hand inside his underwear and started to jerk off. It was mesmerizing and the without realizing it Frank had grabbed Gerard’s hand again and squeezed it. Gerard heard a noise from the corner and saw that Bob had decided to do the same. He looked at Frank and Frank swallowed hard. He then opened his own uniform and shoved his hand inside. He did not let go of Gerard’s hand though. Gerard was fascinated as he watched Frank jerk off. His eyes were closed, and his mouth hung open in an O shape. It was sexy as hell. Gerard saw that Ray was studying Bob and that Ryan was leaning against the wall now, his arm moving swiftly. Frank let out a small whimper and started to sweat. Gerard could not take it anymore and he fumbled with his own uniform. His hand felt good wrapping around his hard leaking cock. He stroked away with his eyes closed, but remembering the look on Frank’s face. He concentrated on it and on listening to the sound of Frank’s hand working at himself. Gerard let out a small cry as he got closer and he felt Frank tighten up on his hand. His made his jerk faster and wished it was not his hand doing the work. Suddenly he had an image of the O shape of Frank’s mouth as it took his cock deep inside. Gerard had to bite his lip to avoid crying out cumming to this new vision. When he was done he opened his eyes and saw that Frank was looking at him, one hand still down his pants and the other still holding Gerard. Quickly their attention was averted by the small cries of Ryan as he bucked against the wall as he came. He slumped down to the floor panting. Gerard looked over at Bob and saw that his back was turned and that he was wiping himself off with paper towels. Frank pulled away from Gerard and walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed a bunch of napkins. He came back and handed some to Gerard.

”Uh, thank you.”

Ryan got up and tucked himself back in after wiping his cock on the inside of his apron.

”Okay, so what kind of cake does everyone want?”

”Chocolate.”

All four boys spoke at once.

”Okay, be right back.”

He smiled and skipped out the door.

The next sound was scribbling as Ray had grabbed his papers and wrote some stuff down. He looked up at Frank and Gerard and then Bob.

”Fascinating, truly fascinating.”

Mikey appeared in the doorway smiling.

”Hey guys, what did I miss?”


	5. Old Friends Are The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club plans it's first outing, but things don't go as planned for two members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another fic is winding to a close. Two more chapters and this one will be done as well. I hope _***Fenton***_ has been enjoying this and that it has lived up to the standards that were expected of it. ^-^
> 
> So another chapter heavy on the dialogue, but I hope it was understandable. This kind of fic is a challenge because of the visual needs in words, but I enjoy using my mind like that. ^-^
> 
> Frank and Gerard continue to butt heads about everything, neither one wanting to admit when they are wrong. How much longer can this go on before one of them cracks. Read on to see. ^-^

_***William***_

It is morning and William curses the sun as he rises from his bed. He rubs his eyes sleepily and sniffs the air. Something smells amazing. He gets out of bed, his pajama pants sagging on his hips and the oversized tee shirt practically dropping to his knees. It was one of Bob’s before he lost weight and it is one of William’s most prized possessions. He slides into his slippers, and shuffles to the bathroom. After using it he brushes his teeth then makes his way to the kitchen. Bob is there in his apron at the stove. On the table is an amazing spread for breakfast. William smiles and looks up at his big brother. He positions his fingers in a peace sign and places it sideways over one eye.

”*ku ku ku* I see minion that you have repented your ways of late and have decided to show proper tithings for your master.”

”Morning Billy, sit down and eat so you can get ready for school.”

”Is this all for morning meal?”

”No, some is for a lunch I am making. There is a boy that does not eat well at the club, and I am bringing some food. He only eats chips, can you believe it? You would think his older brother would be more mindful of him and his health. I have to talk to Gee about it.”

Bob is mumbling to himself and William looks at the feast that looks less appetizing now. Why was his brother cooking for another boy? Plus the boy already had a brother. Why did he need Bob to take care of him? He picked at his food and watched as Bob prepared a lunchbox for him as well as the other boy. William excused himself from the table and went upstairs to change.

_***Bob***_

Bob walked into the meeting room during his study hall. He was not surprised to see Mikey asleep on sofa. Mikey stirred when he heard the door close and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

”Bob? Is school over already? Did I sleep that long?”

”No Mikey, I just have a study hall.”

Bob frowned when he saw the open bag of chips on the coffee table. Mikey sat up and yawned as he reached for the bag. He pulled a few out and crunched on them thoughtfully.

”Mikey, you can’t keep eating junk food like that. It is not good for you. Here, I made this for you, try it.”

Mikey looks up and sees that Bob is holding a bento box wrapped in a cloth. He looks up and Bob with eyes shining.

”You made this for me?”

”Yeah, you remind me of my little brother so I thought…”

Mikey took the box from Bob before he could finish his sentence and brought it to the table. He opened the cloth and lifted the lid on the bento. He saw rolled egg tamago, tako shaped mini sausages, rice, crisp veggies, and pieces of fruit.

”It’s so pretty!”

”And good for you so eat up. I have to get back to class.”

”Thanks Robbie!”

”Huh? My brother calls me that sometimes, when he really wants something. Later Mikey.”

_***Frank***_

”So now that we have the beast in our clutches we can defeat him with teamwork. Dyejob, I can do one magic spell to hold the beast off, you go in when he is distracted.”

”Right!”

Frank watches as Bob readies his attack… oh wait he has none because he chose the 40 year old virgin as his class. Seriously the makers of this game had a warped sense of humor. It was nice of Ray to let them try this virtual reality prototype that he was helping to develop for the company. They fought monsters and other bad guys to make it to the castle and the final beast. Gerard shouted and charged forward, but Frank decided to go check out the graphics on the wall. He listened as Bob called for him and then heard Gerard scream as the beast killed him. A ghost version of Gerard appeared before him.

”YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT HOBBIT! YOU LET ME FUCKING DIE! I AM GOING TO…”

And then he was gone. Bob looked over at Frank.

”Why didn’t you help him, like you said you would?”

"I never said I would do anything, I just said that I have an attack that could do that. Why the hell would I want to give that poor excuse of a human any help!?”

”*sigh* Never mind, look can we do this?”

”Right, okay. Ryan you and Ray flank him, and I will use my attack full force.”

”Right!”

”Yes Mr. Frankie.”

Everyone got into position and Bob stood by Frank as he held his hands out and a rose shaped shield began to form.

”Now!”

The boss monster took aim at Frank and Bob, and threw a stream of magical fire at them. Frank’s shield held well and distracted the monster so that Ray and Ryan could gain position.

”All right, one more time and… uh... ha ha hah he eh ehe aha ah ha ah eh ehe hehe!”

”Frankie, what the?”

The monster flame came at them and Frank was hit head on. He dissipated and then his ghost returned.

”That fucking dyejob! Wait till I get out of here! I am going to…”

Then he was gone. Bob watched as Ryan and Ray got snuffed by the monster. The only two left were him and the frozen visage of Mikey, because he fell asleep. Suddenly Mikey came to life and smiled at Bob. He then advanced on the monster and pulled out his magical staff, because of course he was a cleric.

”*ku ku ku* You are no match for the thousand year old knowledge that this young man has and will use to strike you down in the the…”

The monster breathed magical fire and the game was over. Bob took off his helmet and looked around at the group. He saw that Mikey was still asleep on the sofa. He looked over and saw William sitting in Mikey’s seat. He took off his helmet and smiled at Bob.

”Billy, what are you doing here?”

”*ku ku ku* I desired the information to know what has been keeping my servant from tending to me properly as of late.”

”Translation?”

Bob looked up at Ryan, but before he could answer, Ray cut in.

”You wanted to see what the club was like that your brother kept going to instead of staying home and playing with you right?”

”*ku ku ku* The one with the intellectual curls is correct.”

Ray beamed at this compliment.

”Intellectual curls I like that.”

"Why did you touch me!?”

”Because you lied to me and fucked up my shot and winning the game!”

”Why the fuck would I want you to win the game?!”

”Because we were a team!”

”Ahem ladies, please, my little brother is here and…”

”FUCK OFF!”

Bob was thrown back by both boys yelling at him, and went back to growling at each other. He sighed and rubbed his face. At that moment Mikey woke up.

”Huh what… oh Robbie!”

Mikey jumped off the sofa and ran over to Bob and hugged his arm.

”Did we win? I am sorry I could not stay awake, but the yummy lunch you made for me, was soooo good that it made my tummy full and sleepy!”

At this point both Frank and Gerard stopped arguing and looked over and Bob and Mikey.

”Um… Mikey are you alright?”

”Sure Gee, never better! Robbie made me lunch today and it was sooo much better then those crappy chips that I eat! It had egg, and rice, and veggies, and fruit, and it was sooooo yummy!”

Mikey continued to gush about Bob, but was pushed out of the way harshly and landed on the floor.

”Hey, what gives?”

”You foul beast have cast a spell on my servant and I will best you to rescue him!”

”What?”

”I challenge you to a battle of wits and skill, but be forewarned that I have one thousand years of knowledge at my aid.”

”Robbie, what is he talking about?”

”Stop calling him that!”

”Why should I?”

”Because, he is my brother not yours!”

”I thought you said he was your servant?”

”He is that too! Bobby say something!”

”Billy, you are being immature, I was just trying to help out Mikey and…”

”Wah, you like him better than me!”

William turned around and ran into Ray and sobbed, rubbing his face into Ray’s lab coat. Ray looked up at Bob and Bob sighed and dropped his head.

”All right, I think that is enough today. We will reconvene tomorrow. This will be the last meeting before vacation starts too.”

”Oh yeah, that’s right. Eight weeks of no school.”

”Yeah, come on Mikey, let’s get going. Bye guys. Later Bobby. Hobbit.”

”Dyejob.”

_***Gerard***_

It was the last day before summer break and the temperature was already sweltering. Even the spring uniform was no longer cool enough to wear and Gerard could not wait till tomorrow when he could slip into a pair of shorts and a tank top and just relax by the pool. Maybe he would invite Bob to join him. After all he made it possible for Gerard to be able to swim at all. Gerard drained the rest of his iced latte as he opened the door to the meeting and saw that everyone was there except for his brother. Well naturally he still had classes to teach. He was surprised to see Bob’s brother there. Gerard walked in and Ryan greeted him and handed him an iced cappuccino. He was becoming well trained, and Gerard was proud to have a hand in this.

”Thank you Ryan.”

”Anytime Mr. Gee.”

Gerard settled into the sofa and sipped his drink. It was quite refreshing. He listened to the noise of the conversation as it lulled him into a relaxing state.

”What about you Gee?”

”What?”

”Have you ever done karaoke?”

In truth Gerard had not, but he did not want anyone to know.

”Please, like I have time for a peasant activity like that.”

”Oh of course, we should have known that Dyejob would not stoop so low like us commoners. So sorry we even asked.”

”Well it is about time you learned and...”

”Okay, so that leaves him out, so the rest of us will meet up at the train station at…”

”Wait, what are you talking about Hobbit?”

”Oh well _we_ are all going to karaoke tomorrow, but I am sure that you have other more lofty things to do.”

Stupid fucking Hobbit. He knew Gerard would have an answer like that and he set him up for it.

”Don’t be silly, if it is a club activity then as a member, I am required to go.”

”I thought that Frankie said that Dyejob is not a real member Bobby?”

”Billy!”

”W-W-What?!”

”Don’t listen to him Gee, of course you can come.”

”Yeah, Bobby’s right, you can come... if you beg me.”

Gerard looked at Frank, was he serious? Oh but the look of triumph in his eyes said yes. Gerard stood in front of Frank and bowed his head slightly.

”I would really like to go with you tomorrow.”

”I’m sorry, I could not hear you. Speak up please.”

”I would really like to go with you tomorrow.”

”A little louder, I don’t think the whole group heard you.”

Gerard was getting pissed now. Frank was gloating at making him beg, what was next groveling?

”Hmmm, I don’t think Billy heard you, after all he is smaller than everyone else. Maybe if you get down on your knees he could hear you better.“

”What the fuck!?”

”Well I guess it will just be the five of us then.”

”Wait! I ugh.”

Everyone watched shocked as Gerard got onto his knees in front of Frank. He looked at the floor and mumbled the same line. Frank reached down and placed a finger under Gerard’s chin and lifted his face up. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, breathing heavily into his skin.

”I’m sorry, I still did not hear you.”

Gerard looked into Frank’s face as he pulled back and smirked at him, but there was something else dancing in his eyes and it made Gerard swallow hard.

”May I please go with you Sir?”

Gerard was shocked that he called Frank Sir, but he thinks Frank was even more shocked over it. Frank now swallowed as he ran a finger under Gerard’s chin as if Gerard was a cat. Gerard leaned into the soft feeling and closed his eyes. Frank ran the finger up his jaw to his cheek and caressed it all the while staring at Gerard making him blush. The intensity in Frank’s eyes now was incredible. It was as if they were the only people in the room. That is until a voice cleared and Frank stood up abruptly, pulling his hands away from Gerard’s face and accidentally scratching him.

”Ow!”

”Oh sorry, did I mar your perfect skin?”

”You know what? Fuck you Iero!”

Gerard stood up and gathered his stuff. He quickly walked out the door barely hearing Bob call after him. He ran down the hall quickly as the tears were beginning to form. He did not want anyone to see him cry, so he ducked into the art room. Once he closed the door, he could not stop the tears. He fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. So many fucking emotions were flooding through him. Who did Frank think he was to make Gerard feel like this? He had not felt this kind of pain since… since he was a child and lost his best friend. That thought made the pain increase. Gerard clutched his stomach and wailed like he had not in a long time. He cried for all the friends he never made because of his fear of losing them again like he did… Lil Frankie.

_***Frank***_

”Fuck, just go after him!”

”No, why should I?”

”Because that was really fucked up. You really hurt him!”

”So?”

”Mr. Frankie, I am sorry, but I have to agree with Mr. Bob here. He looked really hurt.”

”As he passed me, his core body temperature was more than slightly elevated. Considering that he showed no symptoms of any previous illness, that is considered a sign of emotional stress and…”

”All right all right! I fucking get it! I’ll go!”

”Wow, you knew all that about Gee? How Ray?”

”It’s easy Bobby. When he ran past his fingers brushed my arm. The tips of a person’s fingers can say a lot you know.”

Frank listened to Ray explaining a bunch of scientific crap to Ryan and Bob as he made his way to the door. He looked over at William who grabbed his sleeve.

”I-I-I know you don’t like him, but I can tell he likes you.”

”What?”

”He likes you. You can see it in his eyes.”

”And you would know this how?”

”Just trust me.”

Frank looked at William once more and then opened the door and headed down the hall.

”Stupid fucking drama queen, probably all an act for the attention whore.”

Frank was muttering to himself when he heard a mournful cry. It echoed in the empty hall way. Frank felt his heart crack. He ran now to find where the noise was coming from and stopped at the art room door where it was the loudest. He peered into the window opening and saw Gerard on the floor sobbing and rocking on his knees. His body was shaking badly. Frank quietly opened the door and the light from the hall bathed the dark room. He closed the door and sat down at the table. Gerard was curled up so tight, he did not even hear the door open or see the light in the room. Frank just watched as the once proud and arrogant boy was reduced to a child. A child that he well remembered.

”I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that I left you. I wish I could take it back. I wish I never left. Then things would be different and we would be happy together.”

Frank knew that Gerard was not talking to him. He did not know who he was talking to or about though. He sat there and just listened.

”I miss you so much. You were my only real friend and I never realized it till it was too late. Now I can never get that back.”

Gerard was starting to hyperventilate now because of his sobs. He was having trouble breathing and Frank started to become concerned. His tirade kept going though as Gerard became even more distressed.

”And it’s not fair that I had no say in the matter! That I still had to leave, but you promised that you would meet me and you didn’t! You were just gone and I never said goodbye!”

Frank froze. It was not possible. Gerard was too shallow to remember that moment in time. The time when everything changed for them.

_”But Ma, I have to go, I *cough cough cough* promised.”_

_”Frankie, you are not going anywhere. You are sick, now get back in bed.”_

_”But Ma, he is leaving and I never got to say goodbye.”_

_”We will make sure that you get a chance to, now stop arguing and get some rest.”_

_But it never happened. Frank got so sick that he had to be hospitalized. The day Gerard left, Frank was fighting for his life on a respirator. He never said goodbye and he never found out if his parents passed any information along to him. He figured the answer was no when he never heard from Gerard again till freshman year when Mr. Way took over the school._

Frank was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of Gerard gasping for air. He was now clutching his neck and scrambling his other hand on the wood floor. Frank jumped off the chair and ran to the closet. He opened it and saw paper bags for art projects inside. He pulled one out and puffed it open. He slid to a stop on his knees in front of Gerard. He shoved the bag over his face quickly.

”Come on Gee, I got you, just breathe, in out , in out.”

Gerard tried, but he was too far gone and his breath was really catching now. Frank pulled him into his lap.

”Come on Gee, you have to do this. Please, I don’t want you to end up in the hospital like I did. I don’t want to lose you again.”

”*gasp*A-A-A-A-Agai-i-i-i-in? *wheeze*”

”Yeah Gee, again. I lost you once ten years ago. I don’t want it to happen again.”

Gerard began to move the bag as his breath entered and exited it. Frank did not let go of either the bag or Gerard. His grip was fierce around his waist and possessive. This was _his_ Gee, the one he pined for and missed so much. Gerard lifted his eyes a bit and looked into Frank’s. He pulled the bag away from his face.

”L-L-L-Lil F-F-F-Frankie?”

”Yeah Gee, yeah it’s me and this has been a long time coming."

Frank gathered up all his emotions and said what he wanted to say ten years ago.

"Gee I love you and I don’t want you to move! I want us to stay friends forever until we grow old! I want to live together and buy and cat and a dog and fish and birds and just you and I with all our animals! Please Gee, please, I will do anything, just don't go!”

Gerard's eye's went wide as he realized that this was meant for him to hear on that day.

"F-F-F-Frankie, I did-did-did't wa-wa-want to leave, b-b-b-but"

Gerard was going to say something more, but a coughing fit hit him again and Frank shoved his face back in the bag. He wheezed as he tried to breathe in and out of the paper bag. Frank just rocked him back and forth still soothing him.

”Hey Gee, if you had the choice, would you choose one hundred friends or care for someone one hundred times more?”

”N-N-Neither, I-I-I would just choose y-y-you.”

Frank looked down at Gerard and smiled. Gerard pulled the bag away again and his breathing was slowed now. Gerard met the smile with his own. They stared at each other until they both slowly started to move in and their lips met. It was slow at first, neither one wanting to add any pressure. Just light touches and closed mouth kisses. They pulled back and Frank smiled as Gerard blushed. Gerard placed the bag down with slight protest from Frank. He got up and held his hand out to Frank. Frank took it and stood up. Gerard placed his arms around Frank and hugged him. The hug was as tight as Gerard could make it, and Frank assumed that he was still feeling weak from the coughing fit.

”Why Frankie, why didn’t you tell me?”

”You were so different when you came back that I just…”

Frank was ashamed now. He could have said something to Gerard, but chose not to. Gerard looked down at him.

”I became like that because I was afraid to let anyone else in ever again. After you didn’t show up at out meeting, I thought you hated me for leaving and…”

”No! No Gee, that wasn't it! I was in the hospital! I caught a cold that turned into an upper respiratory infection. I was hospitalized when I could not breathe any longer! I wanted to go there and my parents promised me that they would contact you for me! I believed them too Gee, then I never heard from you again so I thought you hated me!”

”Frankie, I could never hate you. I love you.”

”Gee.”

”Frankie.”

Their lips met again, but this time the sweetness was replaced with unrequited love that had so long been lingering in their hearts. Frank could feel the heat on Gerard’s lips this time as they parted and allowed him to explore further. Frank dropped his hands from Gerard’s shoulders to his waist as he pulled him in close. Gerard moved his arms from under Frank’s arms to drape his over his shoulders. Frank had to internally laugh that Gerard fell into the girl’s role right away. He took the initiative and began to dominate Gerard, pushing his way further into his body. Gerard made a pleasant noise as he melted into Frank’s touch. Unfortunately soon Frank needed air, so he broke the kiss, by moving to his jaw and working his way down Gerard’s neck.

”Frankie, Frankie, I need to tell you something.”

”Mmmm?”

”Mikey wasn’t lying, I-I-I am a virgin. All those rumors are not true. Not once did I do anything with anyone else.”

Frank pulled away from Gerard’s neck and caressed his face with his hand.

”And why not Gee?”

”Because I was saving myself for some one that truly cared about me. That truly loved me.”

”And do you know who that is?”

”I do, I have always known, I just did not understand it at the time. It was you Frankie, it has always been you.”

”Tomorrow you and I will go out, on our own, as friends.”

”It’s a promise.”


	6. The Past Ain't Through With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet interlude that is anything, but quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally! After weeks of struggling and failing, my writers block has broke! ^-^
> 
> Yes, I know that _***Digdeepenough***_ and I put out two chapters, but they were already written and just needed tweaking and editing. Me, I have not written anything new since **Leopard Hakusho** and it was really bothering me. Now I am back in action and you guys are going to see a lot more! Plus I have two new projects with Killjoys in the works and another short, well short for me that is, fic staring Platinum!Gerard again. *yum*
> 
> This chapter is mostly an interlude to set up for the final one. However, it brings more insight from Gerard and Frank when they were younger. Some people may be a little confused, but trust me, it will make sense in the final chapter, I promise. ^-^
> 
> Also this chapter is dedicated to _***RydenWayWeekes***_ for the request of Mikey naked. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! **Fruits Basket** is next! ^-^

_***Bob***_

”Well that did not go well did it?”

”Sorry Bobby, but I just couldn’t.”

Frank stood there looking at the ground. Bob could tell he was embarassed that he and Ray had a panic attack at the amount of people that were at the wave pool this time.

”I can understand that, it was not as crowded when we went last time.”

Gerard looked over and Bob and nodded in agreement.

”Well it was off season and…”

”Wait, when did _you_ two go swimming at the pool pavilion?”

Bob and Gerard looked at each other, and Bob just cleared his voice.

”Anyway, here it is the summer's almost over and we still have not managed to make one friend.”

”Well, who wants to be friends with a bunch of Neanderthals like that? I mean they were not even observing the rules!”

”Well Dyejob, what did you want to do, go to the beach?”

”Well if it was our private beach, it would be fine, and…”

”Wait, you have a beach!?”

”I’m rich duh.”

”Oh, well excuse the fuck out of me that I did not know this was so common place.”

”Oh you’re excused Hobbit.”

Bob had to stifle a chuckle as Gerard did not realize that Frank was being sarcastic.

”Anyway, I can ask Papa if we can use the place."

”Hmmm, we could do that. How many of us would be going?”

Gerard looked up and started to count on his fingers.

”Well let’s see… you, me, Mikey, Ryan, Ray, and that’s it.”

”Hey, what about me!?”

Frank stood there with his hands on his hips giving Gerard a death glare.

”Oh sorry, I forgot you were there. Of course you can come. We just have to make sure that you don’t get swept away with the tides because you are so small.”

”Fuck off Dyejob.”

”Now ladies, this is supposed to be a club activity so **all** club members should be attending.”

Now the death glare was on Bob from both of them. Bob had to snicker how easily he could do that to them.

”Oh well, then Dyejob can’t come, but we appreciate the use of beach.”

”Wait what!? I’m a club member too!”

”Not officially. I never accepted your membership so…”

”Fuck you Iero!”

Gerard took off out of the room before Bob could stop him. He looked over at Frank, who had a smug look on his face. He sighed, and shook his head. They were never going to change.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

Frank did not know why he was nervous as he rang the doorbell. Well no, that’s not true. He did know why he was nervous. Last time he visited the house was much smaller, and less intimidating. Frank was having second thoughts, and went to turn away when the door opened and the woman in a servant's suit bowed to him.

”Welcome Master Iero. Master Way is waiting for you in the living room.”

”Uh… thank you.”

Frank stepped into the foyer and whistled. The chandelier over his head was huge. It sparkled like it was made of diamonds, although it was probably crystal.

”Swarovski crystal, in case you were wondering.”

Frank looked up and saw Mikey sitting awkwardly on the stairs. He looked different out of his itchy vestments. He stood up, and one of his knobby knees popped out of a hole in his jeans. He straightened out the hem of his tank top, which caused the strap to slip off of his shoulder. He looked over at Frank and shrugged, smiling. At that moment a woman came down the stairs.

”Really Michael, must you look like a vagrant when we have a guest?”

”Yeah, but it’s only Frankie.”

”I don’t mind Mrs. Way. Really, your son is stuck in uncomfortable clothing at school all day.”

”Such a sweet boy. I knew there was something I liked about you, even back then. Oh and please, call me Donna.”

”Come on Frankie, I’ll take you to Gee.”

Frank walked with Mikey down a long corridor. He was babbling about all sorts of things, but Frank was in awe at how much changed in his best friend's life. He wondered honestly if he was good enough anymore for him. That was stupid considering how much he picked on Gerard for being rich, but in the end, had the money really changed him that much? 

”Hey, where are you going?”

Frank stopped and turned. He realized that Mikey had stopped walking, and he had just kept going. Frank blushed and back tracked to where Mikey was.

”Lost in your thoughts huh?”

Frank just shrugged as Mikey opened the double door to reveal the living room. It had plush carpet, and white leather furniture. Gerard was sitting on one of the sofas across from an intimidating looking man. Mikey cleared his throat, and both men looked up. Gerard smiled, but it was the reaction of the man that shocked Frank.

”Frankie!”

The man stood up and came running over to him and scooped him up. He spun him around several times before setting him down. Frank was dizzy and disorientated. He fell over, and heard Mikey laughing at him.

”Papa, must you do that to poor Frankie?”

”Come now Gerard, you know how fond I was of Lil Frankie when you were younger?”

”Yes Papa, but…”

Mr. Way got down on one knee in front of Frank.

”You have no idea how much we all missed you when we had to move. I found out that you were in the hospital that day and I tried to explain it to Gerard back then, but he would not listen. I always told him that a friendship that strong does not just go away, and that one day you two would find each other again. I made this promise to him all those years ago.”

Mr. Way looked over at Gerard.

”I kept my promise did I not Gerard?”

”Yes Papa you did. Now can Frankie and I catch up?”

”Of course, have fun you two. Oh, and Frankie, don’t be a stranger anymore okay?”

”Yes Mr. Way.”

”Frankie?”

”Sorry, yes Donny.”

”Now that’s my Lil Frankie.”

Donald ruffled his hair as he exited the room, dragging a protesting Mikey with him as he closed the door to leave the two boys alone.

”Sorry about Papa, but ever since I told him I found you, he has been super excited. He walked around the house that whole day saying, 'see Gee, I told you.' Ugh, it was super annoying.”

”Yeah well, that was not as completely awkward as I thought it was, was it?”

”No, yeah it was.”

Gerard stood up and walked over to Frank. He leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

”Welcome home Lil Frankie.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”All right is everyone ready to go?”

”Almost, Mikey is still in a staff meeting. It should be getting out soon though.”

”*Ku ku ku* Why does an immortal like me have to wait for the likes of him?”

”Because Billy, he is part of this club too.”

”Very well minion, but my feelings on the matter have not changed, and will cause me great discourse.”

”All right Billy.”

They waited around for a few minutes, checking and rechecking their supplies, when the door opened and an exhausted Mikey walked in. He yawned, and stretched, and rubbed his eyes like a little kid. He reminded Bob so much of Billy. Mikey looked up and saw Bob and a grin spread out on his face.

”Bobby!”

Mikey ran over and threw his arms around Bob’s waist. Billy was not happy about this, and Gerard watched as he stormed over and pulled Mikey away from his brother. He kept watching as they got into a childish pissing contest.

”Ugh, what do you want you weirdo?”

”*Ku ku ku* Silence mortal enemy! You have angered me by daring to touch my property, and for that you will pay!”

Gerard did not understand why Bob was not interfering in the tiff. Instead he leaned against the wall, and started a conversation with Ray and Ryan. Gerard watched as his little brother, and Bob’s little brother went into a silly pointless fight. They were making magic noises with their mouths and it made Gerard roll his eyes. He wondered if he was ever this immature. He then remembered a time with Frank.

_”Come on Deputy Gee, the bad guys are getting away with the town treasure!”_

_”I’m trying Sheriff Frankie, but I…”_

_Suddenly Frank made shotgun sounds, and grabbed his chest and fell down._

_”Agghh, Deputy Gee, they got me. I’m a goner.”_

_Frank made another strangled sound, and acted like he was in the throes of death. Gerard ran over to Frank as he coughed and sputtered. He picked up Frank’s head and cradled it. Frank reached up with a trembling hand and touched Gerard’s face._

_”Promise me Deputy Gee, that you will go after them and avenge me. Avenge my death.”_

_”I promise Sheriff Frankie. I will make those no good varmints pay for doing this to you.”_

_”Thank you, now that big corral in the sky is a calling my name. Goodbye cruel world.”_

_Frank did one more gasp, and twitched then “died” in Gerard’s arms. After a few minutes he opened one eye, and looked up at Gerard who had real tears running down his face._

_”Aww Gee, don’t cry. I’m still here.”_

_”*sniff* I know, I was just thinking of what would happen if you really left me. I would be really sad.”_

_”Oh Gee, you know I would never leave you. I love you too much. It would break my heart.”_

_Gerard looked down at Frank still in his arms, and smiled as he sniffed in hard. He pulled Frank to his chest and hugged him tightly. Frank circled his arms around Gerard, and shifted so that he was sitting in the older boy’s lap. He kissed Gerard lightly on the lips. Gerard blushed and Frank laughed._

_”Don’t worry Gee, we will always be together.”_

_”I hope so Frankie, I really do.”_

”Oowww! You bit me you you you cocksucker!”

Gerard was pulled from his memory by the shock of his brother cursing. Everyone was circled around the two boys, and Gerard saw that Billy was standing with triumph written all over his face. Mikey was covering his neck with his hand.

”*Ku ku ku* Now you will become my minion too.”

Mikey looked at Billy and then to Bob.

”What does he mean Bobby?”

”He means that when a vampire bites someone, they will turn into one... unless.”

Gerard looked up as Frank cut off any explanation that Bob could have given. Mikey was hanging on every word that he had to say.

”Well, I heard that if you expose your body to as much sunlight as possible, it can reverse the effects of the vampire venom.”

”Oh! Okay, thank you Frankie!”

Suddenly Mikey began to strip. He pulled off his vestments as well as his socks and underwear. He opened the window and jumped out into the garden. He ran around in full sunshine laughing and doing cartwheels, brandishing his ass and flaccid cock in the air. Gerard watched for about half a second before he turned on Frank.

”Why the fuck would you tell my brother that?”

”Because I knew he would fall for it. Genius or not, he is still related to you, Dyejob.”

”Why you little fucking piece of shit!”

Suddenly, Ryan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

”Uh oh, um… I think that Mikey will not be coming with us on the trip.”

They all turned to look out the window as Mikey was being escorted by one of the teachers to the closest building. Mikey was covered with their blazer, and was crying. Gerard looked to Frank, and he could see he felt a little guilty.

”Excuse me, I can settle this.”

Ray walked out of the room,and the whole group watched as he approached the teacher escorting Mikey with a clipboard in his hands. All of a sudden he started to yell at the teacher, and pointing his fingers at him and then a Mikey. The teacher backed up and started to bow and looked like he was apologizing to both Ray and Mikey. Ray said something else, and threw the clipboard on the floor, crossing his arms in defiance. The teacher turned to Mikey and said something quickly and then ran off. Mikey picked up the clipboard and handed it to Ray. The blazer slipped off and Mikey blushed noticeably. Ray took off his lab coat and draped it over the boy's shoulders. Together they left the area. In a moment they returned to the room. Mikey stood there fiddling with the collar of Ray’s coat. Billy walked up and handed Mikey his vestments.

”Well, you managed to gain enough of the cursed sun to avoid my venom, but I will get you next time, my sworn enemy.”

Billy smirked at Mikey, and Mikey smiled back and took his vestments from him. Ray took his coat back and Mikey slipped the uniform over his head. He then went over to the table with Billy to get some iced tea from Ryan.

”What did you say to the teacher Ray?”

”Oh, I claimed that Mikey was helping me with a very important research paper on melanoma, and that they interrupted a very critical moment. I threatened to turn them into your dad actually.”

Gerard smirked, that would put the fear of God in anyone.

”Well thanks for saving my brother from his own stupidity.”

”Oh, well I could not have had fun at the beach without all of you there.”

”Right, well now are we all ready?”

”Yup!”

”All right! Next stop, the Way private resort!”


	7. I mean this forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Frank's treatment of Gerard go to far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another fic comes to a close. This one was fun to do. It was fluffy, but it allowed me to be pretty snarky with some characters and a little whimsical with others. It was a nice balance. ^-^
> 
> So the beach trip finally, but everything does not go swimmingly. Frank and Gerard are at it again despite having their friendship renewed. There is something about Gerard that Frank cannot stop bullying him. Will it be the undoing of thier fragile friendship?

_***Bob***_

The beach was beautiful. The sea was clear and you could see all the way down to the bottom of the sandy floor. Bob inhaled deeply. Frank was on one side of him, and Gerard was on the other. The rest formed ranks on either side of them.

”All right everyone, ready? One. Two. Three! THE BEach!”

”Well that sounded like shit.”

”Why do we have to yell it out anyway?”

”According to my findings, several animes have the main characters running to the water, and yelling out before they jump in.”

”But, we are not even dressed to go in the water.”

”Yeah Hobbit, this was a practice.”

”Fuck off Dyejob!”

Frank and Gerard begin to face off, and Bob pushes between the two of them.

”Ladies, if you want to mud wrestle fine, but can we get changed first?”

”FUCK YOU ROBERT!”

Bob found himself on his ass in the sand, and both boys stormed off towards the house. Mikey and Billy went to help him up at the same time.

”Hey, he’s my minion, I’ll help him!”

”Yeah, well you’re too scrawny so I will do it.”

”No I’m not! Besides I have the power of the dark forces to help me!”

”Yeah. Well do the dark forces know that you aren’t wearing any sunscreen yet?”

”Shit! I will burn in eternal agony!”

”Billy, no cursing.”

”Yeah, right, sorry Robby.”

”I got them Bobby. Come on boys lets go get changed.”

Ray corralled the two boys towards the house as Ryan stepped up to Bob.

”Can I be of some service Mr. Bryar?”

”Sure, thanks Ryan.”

Ryan helped Bob get up and dusted the sand from him. Bob startled when Ryan swatted his ass several times and dug the sand out of his back pockets, but he said nothing. They walked back to the house together.

”Oh and Ryan?”

”Yes Mr. Bryar?”

”Please stop calling me Mr. Bryar.”

”Okay Mr. Bryar.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”FRANK!”

Bob came charging out of his room with a towel wrapped around him. He sped down the hall, and threw open the room that Frank and Ray were using. Gerard followed to see what the commotion was about.

”Frank?”

”Yeah Bobby?”

”Can you explain to me why Ryan has this to change into?”

Gerard saw Bob hold up this two piece bikini set with ruffles and shimpan style blue stripes.

”Oh, well we went shopping before the trip because he didn't have a bathing suit.”

”Then why didn’t you get him a pair of trunks like yours?”

”Because he would look horrid in them, and he looks so much cuter in that when he tried it on.”

”But it makes him look like a girl!”

”Exactly! If he wants to get rid of the image that the other boys thrust upon him, he has to embrace his feminine side!”

Frank stood there with his arms crossed, daring Bob to disagree with his logic.

”But with the size and shape of his body he already looks like a girl enough, and…”

”Mr. Bryar?”

Everyone turned around to see Ryan walk in with a towel fastened high on his chest. His skin was flush with the color of embarrassment.

”Did I do something wrong?”

”No Ryan, you're fine, but why are you wearing your towel so high?”

”I just always have. If you want I can…”

Bob’s eyes went wide as Ryan started to undo the towel, and let it drop from his back, but kept the front held in his hands. Gerard had to admit it was a very feminine thing to do. Bob freaked out and grabbed at the towel trying to stop it from slipping all the way down. Instead he grabbed the towel and fell to his knees in front of Ryan who squeaked and brought his arms across his chest as if he actually had something to protect. Bob looked up and Gerard could see the confusion in his eyes. He handed Gerard the towel and left the room mumbling something about gender bending. Ryan looked confused and Gerard just patted him on the head, handed him the bikini, and shooed him into the bathroom to finish changing. He left the room, and headed down to Mikey’s room. Mikey was sulking on his bed in his blue and yellow swim trunks.

”I don’t see why I have to share a room with the wacko immortal wannabe.”

”Because it is polite.”

”But you still get your room to yourself Gee!”

”I’m the host!”

”Yeah whatever, you just want Frankie to come visit you tonight and mmph…”

Gerard knocks Mikey down on the bed and jumps on him, covering his mouth with both his hands.

”Shut the fuck up Mikey!”

He hisses at him close to his face, spraying his warning on Mikey’s skin.

”Eeeww, fucking gross Gee! Get off me!”

Mikey bucks and Gerard falls off to the side. He sits up and looks at Gerard.

”What’s the big deal anyway?”

”It just is, now keep your trap shut!”

”Not unless you switch Billy and Ray.”

”Oh, so you are blackmailing me now?”

”Yup!”

Mikey smiles brightly at Gerard, and swings his legs. Gerard smirks because Mikey thinks he's won, little does Mikey know that Ray has been asking about him.

”Alright Mikes, I will switch them.”

”Cool, and I won’t say anything.”

”Thanks.”

Gerard heads to leave the room. He opens the door, and then turns to Mikey.

”Just let me know how the experiment goes. You know if you feel any pain...”

Mikey swallows hard.

”E-E-Experiment? P-P-P-Pain?”

”Oh yeah, you didn’t know? Ray is experimenting with orgasm denial. Frank was going to help him with it. He was going to see how long a boy can go without cumming under duress. I don’t think that Ray will mind switching victims, I mean volunteers. “

”What!? G-G-G-G-G-G-Gerrrraaa”

”Later Mikes.”

Gerard closes the door and laughs darkly. He heads to Frank’s room.

”Hey Ray? Mikey wondered if you would mind switching with Billy tonight?”

”Oh, what’s up?”

”Well he heard about your latest experiment and wanted to help.”

”Oh wow really? Do you mind Frankie?”

”Nope, go for it. I guess it is all that intelligence and stuff.”

”Sure, let me just get my stuff together.”

Gerard left as Ray was packing his stuff again. He gave Frank a sly wink and headed to his own room to get changed. 

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

They hit the beach at full run with the kids splashing into the water. Ryan set up an umbrella with Ray’s help, and Bob carried the cooler and the hibachi set. Gerard set up an enormous umbrella and laid out a blanket. He then plopped down on it and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He asked Bob to toss him a bottle of mineral water, and he leaned back in the half chair and pulled out a book.

”Is this what you do on the beach?”

”I don’t like getting wet right away.”

”Boring.”

Frank could not resist and he ran towards the water kicking sand at Gerard.”

”Ewww, fucking Hobbit!”

”Ooppps, my bad.”

Gerard flipped him the bird, and went back to reading.

*

*

*

Frank was bored. All Gerard did was sit under the umbrella and read. Everyone else was in the water splashing around.

”Minion, I thirst.”

”So go get something to drink.”

”No Mikey, he means he’s hungry.”

”Yeah mortal, you would not understand the ways of us children of the night.”

”What ever freak.”

Billy splashed Mikey in the face with water and it started a water war. Frank watched Bob leave the water to set up the hibachi. As he passed Gerard he saw him ask for something. Gerard held a bottle out at Bob and Bob nodded, but held up a finger in a one minute gesture. Frank got out of the water and grabbed a towel.

”Can I help with anything Bobby?”

”Sure Frankie, you can gather some wood for me, and then I can do Gerard’s back.”

”Awww, what you afraid your delicate skin is going to fry like your hair from too much color Dyejob?”

”Not all of us have a tough leather hide Hobbit.”

”Hey Bob, you do what you need to, I will tend to the little princess for you.”

”Ya sure Frankie?”

”Oh yeah, I got this.”

”All right, thanks Frankie.”

Bob walked off to gather driftwood. Gerard moved out into the sun a little, and handed Frank the bottle.

”No funny business Iero.”

”Perish the thought Way.”

Gerard lay on his stomach and waited. Frank smirked and remained standing. He opened the bottle and squirted a huge amount of lotion on his back.

”Ahhhhh! That’s cold! You used too much!”

Gerard tried to get up, but Frank held him down with his foot, and started to move the lotion around. He flexed his toes to make it seem like fingers.

”Oh pipe down, its fine, look or rather feel.”

It worked and Gerard settled down again. He closed his eyes and Frank smirked and pushed hard with his foot, letting the lotion slip around the small of Gerard’s back. He moved his foot back and forth, leaving footprints all over his back. He moved some lotion to slip down the crack of Gerard’s ass. He squished it around and heard Gerard moan a bit.

”Frank, what are you doing?”

”Shut up and relax, it feels good doesn’t it?”

”Yeah, but it’s so much pressure and…”

”Hey Gee, why is Frankie stepping on your back?”

Frank looked up and saw Mikey with a towel around him.

”What?”

Gerard turned his head and gasped.

”Get your fucking Hobbit feet off of me!”

Gerard tried to get up, but Frank was strong and held him down. He moved his foot up and down his spine to use his weak points against Gerard. He slipped the lotion around making Gerard moan and pant.

”You know you like it. You like being stepped on and pushed down. You love the feeling of being held down and controlled don’t you?”

”N-N-No, I d-d-d-don’t!”

”Uh huh. Then why are you getting hard?”

Gerard gasped and freaked out. By now everyone was out of the water looking at the spectacle on the sand. Frank pushed down harder on Gerard and Gerard keened. Frank knew that he was causing friction from the blanket to rub on his cock. Gerard kept bucking, trying to get Frank off of him, but at the same time he was creating friction for himself.

"F-F-F-Fuck, off of me!”

”What are you complaining about? You are clearly enjoying this.”

Frank leaned in as far as he could and whispered.

”I know you are, and you’re going to cum in front of everyone aren’t you?”

”Fra… Fuck!”

Gerard convulsed once twice and then fell still. Frank pulled his foot off, and wiped it on the blanket. He smirked in triumph. Mikey crawled up to Gerard concerned.

”Gee? Gee? Are you alright? What’s wrong? Did Fran…”

Gerard got up and grabbed Mikey’s towel. He wrapped it around his middle and stood up all the way. He turned to Frank and slapped him hard in the face. Everyone gasped.

”Why Frankie, why?”

Gerard began to cry, and turned away from Frank to walk back to the house. Frank covered his cheek where the heat of the slap was resonating.

”Frankie, what did you do?”

”I-I-I gotta go.”

Frank ran off the beach just as Bob returned with an armload of wood. He slammed into him, knocking him and the wood over.

”What the fuck Frankie?”

”I fucked up Bobby, I really did.”

”Oh Frankie, what did you do?”

Frank didn’t answer, he just walked back to the house slowly. He entered the front door, and walked down the hall. He passed by Gerard’s bedroom door, and heard him sobbing. Frank felt horrible. He did not know why he still picked on Gerard.

”Gee? I…”

”Fuck off _Iero_! Get the fuck away from me!”

Frank was taken back by Gerard using his last name with such venom. He touched the door one last time, and then walked off to his own room. He closed the door, sat on the bed, and wept for his lost friendship once again.

*

*

*

_***Bob***_

By dinner neither Gerard nor Frank had come out of their rooms. Billy said he would sleep with Bob if Frank did not unlock the door by bedtime. Ryan did not mind. Bob was not that tired anyway so both Ryan and Billy went to sleep before him. Soon everyone else was heading to bed too, and Bob was left alone. He went in the fridge to get something to drink and saw a bottle of sake. Bob was not a drinker, but he had shared a bottle of sake with his dad before he left for his business trip. He grabbed the bottle and pulled a cup from the sake set in the china cabinet. Bob sat at the island in the kitchen and opened the bottle. It was a slightly sweet aroma that hit his senses. He poured a glass and looked at it. He picked up the blue glass bottle and looked at the symbol.

”It’s called Kyo.”

Bob jumped when he saw Mikey standing there with another cup. He sat down and Bob looked at him.

”Well?”

Bob shrugged and poured another glass. Mikey picked it up and brought it to his lips. He held one finger under the cup, and slowly tipped it back to take a sip. Mikey put it down and sighed.

”It’s our mom’s favorite flavor. Strawberry leaves.”

”It’s light.”

”It is.”

They sat in silence and drank for a bit.

”Did you know that Gee knew Frankie long ago?”

”What?”

”Yeah, they were childhood friends, and they were inseparable.”

”Really? But wait, they hate each other.”

”Nope, actually I think that they are in love, but don’t know how to admit it. Frankie was over my house just last week. My parents love him.”

Bob was floored! He never would believe this, but Mikey would not lie.

”Wait, why does Frankie pick on Gerard all the time?”

”Ever heard of the boy who pulls the girl's hair in kindergarten?”

”Oh…that makes perfect sense.”

”Yeah, well now if they could only figure it out.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard woke up and it was late. He figured he slept through dinner. As he is stretching out he realizes that he was still in his cum soaked swimsuit. He was walking to the bathroom to peel it off and take a shower when he looked out the window. There was a figure laying down on the beach. Gerard opened the window to get a better look and the breeze hit him and made him shiver. He knew it got cold on the beach at night. The figure did not seem to have any protection from the wind. Gerard kept squinting to see who it was. Finally he got fed up and grabbed a light jacket and walked to the balcony off of his room. He opened the sliding glass door and went outside. The breeze blew through his hair as he moved down to the sand. As he got closer he realized it was colder by the water. He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He was nearly to the figure when he heard it sneeze. He jumped and ran over.

”Frankie!”

Gerard knelt down next to Frank’s body. It was cold to the touch. Frank was still in his trunks and he was laying on a towel.

”Oh Frankie, why?”

Frank was shivering and Gerard took off his jacket and covered him up. Gerard was not strong, but he found the strength to lift Frank up and carry him back to the house. He went into his room and lay Frank on the bed. Gerard then ran to his private bathroom and turned the water on in the oversized tub. Once it was filing with warm water he went to his closet and grabbed two robes. He put them in the bathroom, and then returned to Frank. He was curled in a ball and his breathing was labored. Who knows how long he had been in the cold air. Gerard carefully eased his trunks off. He picked Frank up again and carried him to the bathroom. He eased him into the tub and propped him up a little. He then removed his own trunks and climbed in behind him. Gerard carefully used a wash cloth to wipe the warm water over Frank’s body. He had made sure it was not too hot so that he did not go into shock.

”Why would you do something so stupid Frankie?! You could have died out there in the cold!? Why!?”

”G-G-G-G-Gee?”

”Yeah Frankie, yeah it’s me. I’m here.”

”I-I-I-I’m s-s-s-s-sor-r-r-ry.”

”Shush now. Stop. No need for this.”

I-I-I-I-I f-u-u-ucked uppp”

”No you didn’t it’s alright.”

”Y-Y-Y-Yesssss I d-d-d-did.”

”No, now shush and let me take care of you.”

Gerard carefully washed Frank, making sure that his whole body was feeling the warmth of the water. Over time he started to slow his shivering, and his skin pigment turned to a more normal color. Gerard held Frank close to his body and felt him breathing and it gave him security. He also felt his breath hitch as he started to cry. Gerard held him even closer as the tears fell into the bath water.

”Oh Frankie, what’s wrong?”

”I don’t know why I did that to you. Why I do anything to you.”

”Well you were so used to it for so long that it is a little ingrained in you.”

"That’s no excuse!”

Frank thrashed a bit and the water sloshed out of the bathtub onto the floor. Gerard held onto him and waited for him to calm down again. When he did, it was with a defeated attitude. They sat in silence for a while just the calmness of the water moving being the only sound along with their breathing. At one point Gerard thought that Frank had fallen asleep, but little whimpers coming from him let him know that he was still with him. When the water started to cool off Gerard stepped out and grabbed a towel. He wrapped himself up in it, and then went to get his own robe for Frank.

”Here Frankie, come here, let me wrap you up and dry you off.”

Frank obliged and stood up. Gerard wrapped the towel around Frank’s body and helped him out of the tub. He dried him off carefully and then put his own robe on him tying the sash. He guided Frank over to the bed, and after propping the pillows up, slid him on to lean against the headboard. He sat in front of him cross legged.

”Gee?”

”Yeah Frankie?”

”Why?”

”Why what?”

”Why did you come outside?”

Gerard could not believe that he was asking this.

”Because you are my best friend, and I don’t want to see you hurt?”

”But I hurt you so much, over and over again.”

”Yeah, well it’s not physical and mostly it’s playful. I mean…”

Frank leaped up surprising Gerard and knocked him flat on the bed. Gerard’s towel came slightly loose on his hips.

”You don’t understand! I don’t know how to act around you!”

”Frankie I don’t…”

”No! Let me finish!”

Frank sat back up, but Gerard stayed down. Frank ran a hand through his hair.

”I hated you so much when you came back. You were nothing like I remembered you, and then you had that fight with me and did not even remember me! It made me so fucking angry!”

Frank leaned back down on the bed with his arms on both sides of Gerard. Gerard looked up in his eyes and saw so much emotion and confusion.

”Now you remember who I am and we try to go back to how we were. When we are alone I can handle it, but when we are not… God, I’m such a fucking bully!”

”But you’re not Frankie. I get that and I understand that things take time and…”

Gerard did not get another word out because Frank’s lips crashed into his. He made a muffled noise, but it was certainly not a protest. He reached up and circled his arms around Frank and pulled him closer. Frank ran his hands through Gerard’s hair, and tugged a little causing Gerard to moan softly in Frank’s mouth.

”Frankie Frankie.”

Frank pulled his mouth away and began to kiss down his jaw, making his way to his neck. He followed the trail to his collarbone alternating between light nibbling and sucking. For all the jokes about him and his groupies, he never had anyone pay him this much attention. Frank was mapping the contours of his skin and it felt like he was trying to commit them to memory. Frank continued his journey down Gerard’s chest, stopping to pay attention to his nipples playfully. The interesting thing was that Frank was more interested in all of Gerard, not just the erogenous parts of his body. That also surprised Gerard. He was used to his dates going for three parts, well trying to, and that was it. Frank moved across his body like an explorer. It felt amazing.

”Frankie I…”

”Shhhh”

Frank pulled the rest of the towel away, and went for his stomach and hips bones next. Gerard jumped when he sucked on them, and it made Frank chuckle a little. Gerard thought that the next destination was going to be his inner thighs and then his cock, but he was mistaken. Frank continued down to his knees. It felt weird for someone to pay attention to his legs. His knees and calves were not really important, but the way Frank was lavishing attention on them you would never know it. He moved down to Gerard’s feet and Gerard tensed up a bit. He was very ticklish and had a vivid picture of kicking Frank in the face when he touched his feet.

”Frank, wait, don’t I-I-I-I-I ohhhhhh…”

Well that was new. Gerard had never had anyone suck on his toes before. Normally he would have thought this gross, but they did just get out of the tub and Gerard hardly walked across the floor. Right now that was all that he could think of because Frank just worked his way back up from his feet to his inner thighs, and was caressing his balls with his tongue.

”Fuck Frankieeeee”

Gerard keened as Frank pulled one of his balls into his mouth, and sucked on it lightly while he palmed the other one. Gerard was digging his heels into the bed hard now, no one had been able to bring him to this height of… whatever the fuck this was. Gerard’s brain was officially short circuited by the time Frank licked a stripe up his shaft. Gerard’s hands found Frank’s hair and pushed into it. He was panting and gasping for air when Frank went straight down with no additional warning. It was everything that Gerard had inside to not shout out his name and wake the whole fucking house. Mikey would have a field day with this. Frank tightened up his lips and Gerard shut his eyes. He was getting close and he worried that he could not voice a way to tell Frank, warn him. Finally Frank pulled off with his lips red and swollen. His cheeks were pink and flushed.

”Frankie Frankie, oh my God, what was that and then you did the….”

Frank reached up and pressed his finger to Gerard’s lips again.

”Shhhhhh.”

Frank crawled back up to his lap and sat up.

”Gee, I want you.”

”Oh fuck yes please, please just anything yes.”

”Do you have?”

”Yeah, nightstand draw.”

Frank reached to the side of them to the nightstand and pulled out tube of lube and smirked when he saw it was flavored.

”Pomegranate Gee? What you can’t be happy with cherry like everyone else?”

”Nope, I’m exotic so therefore so should be my lube.”

Frank laughed as he placed the lube on the bed along with a condom from the draw. Of course that was designer too.

”Hey, I don’t trust the beach boys here to ever carry the right stuff. I need to protect my perfect ass you know?”

Frank rolled his eyes and laughed again. He watched as Frank popped open the tube and squirted a little on his fingers. He licked it and made a surprising face.

”Hey, it actually tastes good!”

”Well yeah! For the price I paid, it better contain real fucking fruit!”

Frank looked at the ingredients and laughed.

”Holy shit it does!”

”See, nothing but the best!”

Frank rolled his eyes again, but continued to add more to his fingers. When he was done he closed the cap and put the tube down. Gerard waited for frank to shift off of him so he could open his legs, but Frank remained where he was moving the lube around his fingers. He then reached behind himself and …Gerard’s eyes flew wide.

”Frankie what are you?”

”I told you Gee, *fuck* I want you.”

”Y-Y-Yeah, but I never uh…”

Frank stilled his hand and looked at Gerard.

”I uh...never either.”

”Wait what?”

”Yeah, I always, ya know.”

”Wow, and I always…”

”So we can be each other’s first then.”

”You trust me that much Frankie?”

”Yeah Gee of course, I love you, I always have.”

Gerard sat up and wrapped his arms around Frank, which ended up being awkward with Frank’s fingers still in his ass. They both laughed at this and the seriousness of what they had decided to do. Gerard kissed Frank tenderly and then picked up the lube.

”Frankie, if I am going to take your virginity, at least let me do it properly.”

Frank blushed as Gerard eased his fingers out of his body. He brought them up to his mouth and sucked them in. Frank moaned this time as Gerard lavished them the way he would a cock. He then pulled his legs out from under Frank.

”Frankie, turn around and hold onto the headboard. Trust me, it is so much easier your first time in this position.”

”Oh, who told you this?”

”A man with a love for birds.”

Frank raised an eyebrow at Gerard, but said nothing else. He turned and Gerard came up behind him, and peppered his neck with kisses. He pushed himself against Frank just to feel his skin on him. Frank sighed. He picked up the lube, and put some on his fingers. He gently worked his other hand between Frank’s cheeks, not forcing the movement. Gerard slipped the lubed fingers between the opening, and lightly circled Frank’s entrance.

”I’m going to make this so good for you Frankie, trust me. I want to make you feel amazing.”

”You already do that though Gee.”

Gerard flushed when he heard the praise, and he moved his other hand to touch Frank’s face to pull him towards him gently. He kissed him as he worked his fingers inside. He would have started with one, but since Frank was fingering himself before, he was already pretty open. Frank gasped into his mouth, and that made Gerard smile. He moved his fingers around crooking them to the left, and right until he felt Frank tense up and cry out, breaking the kiss.

”S-S-So that’s what it’s like on the receiving end?”

”Yeah, pretty fucking awesome huh?”

”I just, oh fuck, tried really hard to hit it when I was with someone you know for them, but I had no idea it was this good.”

”It’s going to get better baby, trust me.”

”Mmmm, I can’t wait.”

Gerard teased Frank a little more, and then pulled his fingers out. He pushed them into Frank’s mouth as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. The tight heat enveloped Gerard's cock, and he dug his fingers into Frank’s hip to push in further. Frank was breathing hard enough to expel Gerard’s fingers.

”Oh fuck Gee, just ah ah.”

Gerard knew what he meant, and stopped to let Frank catch his breath. When it evened out, he got a nod from Frank, and continued to press forward slowly. After stopping two more times he was flush with Frank’s ass, and he pressed his chest to his back. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, and just sat there for a moment.

”Gee, I think you can move now.”

”Okay Frankie, but I’m going slow till you say different.”

”Alright.”

Gerard pulled out slowly and then pushed back in. Frank groaned in reaction, and it spurred Gerard to keep going. He found a slow rhythm that they both fell into comfortably, and kept fucking at that speed.

”God Frankie, you feel so good.”

”You too Gee, please go faster now.”

Gerard dropped his arms to Frank’s hips, and grabbed a hold of them with his fingers. He began to increase his speed and felt Frank’s body relax more. Gerard knew that it was a good sign that he was really enjoying this. Gerard remembered how uncomfortable his first time was. He did not want Frank to go through anything like that himself.

”Fuck Gee, more please!”

Gerard obliged and then changed his angle a bit searching for Frank’s prostate. He knew he found it again when Frank arched back into his chest.

”Oh God, again Gee, please again.”

Gerard aimed all his thrusts in that direction and soon Frank was reduced to a gibbering mess of begging and praise. He reached his arms back and pulled Gerard into a kiss. Gerard repositioned his body so that Frank was practically sitting in his lap. He held onto his legs as he fucked up into him hard and fast. 

”Fuck Gee, getting close, so close.”

”Yeah, well let me help you then.”

Gerard grabbed Frank’s cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Frank was keening again and fully belting out Gerard's name, cum striping the headboard in front of them. In a matter of minutes Gerard was joining him as his voice filled the room.

”Oh fuck Frankie, I fucking love you!”

”Me too Gee, so much!”

Gerard's body stuttered as he rode out his orgasm with Frank pressed tightly against his body. When he was done they both were bent over panting, and trying to catch any breath left in them. Gerard peeled himself away from Frank, and disposed of the now filled condom into the garbage beside his bed. He pulled Frank to him again as he moved the covers, and slid them both underneath. Frank turned and curled into Gerard’s chest, and he ran his fingers through Frank’s hair.

”That was perfect Gee. It could not have happened any better. Thank you.”

”I could not think of anyone else I would have wanted to lose my virginity to than you.”

They settled into each other and soon they were fast asleep.

*

*

*

_***Bob***_

Bob had a headache, the same one he had all night. He went into the kitchen where almost everyone was sitting with their head down.

”Does this place have any coffee?”

”Yeah, Gee usually sets it to go off the next morning, but he was distracted last night.”

”Don’t we all fucking know it Mikey.”

”Sorry Mr. Bryar, I should have gotten it going for you and…”

”Save it Ry, you got no sleep either last night.”

”I should harness their passion and use it as a new energy source.”

”You do that Ray, I’m just going to kill them when they get up.”

”I have not had the blood of a virgin in a long time, I may help you.”

”Billy, I doubt that either of them are virgins anymore.”

”What do you mean Ray?”

”Come on creepy creature, I will explain.”

Mikey took Billy out of the room with an arm slung around his back and led him to the living room. The rest watched them from the kitchen island as Mikey began to talk with his hands and voice, describing what all the noise was last night. Bob wondered what kind of face Billy was making, but then again he realized he should have been the one explaining things.

”Eeewwww, ugh gross! You brother and Frankie?! Ick, I just… I will stick to virgins thank you.”

Everyone laughed when Billy said this without realizing what he said. The air was filled with fresh coffee being brewed. Bob grabbed four cups, because Billy did not drink coffee, and poured liquid in each one. He handed them around, and put Mikey’s on the side. Just as he was about to take a sip he heard a cheery voice.

”Good morning! Is that life giving coffee I smell?”

Everyone scowled as Gerard emerged, arms stretched in the air. Frank was followed behind looking just as rested. They both went into the kitchen and Gerard grabbed two cups for them. He poured them some coffee, and grabbed flavored creamer from the fridge and splashed some in each cup.

”Here Frankie.”

”Thanks Gee.”

Gerard took a sip and groaned. He turned to everyone and smiled.

”So how did everyone sleep?”


End file.
